72 horas- revelando las sombras del pasado
by trunksouji
Summary: Los doctores siempre establecen un tiempo límite de vida a aquellas personas que tienen pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, dependiendo su estado… Los más delicados solo tienen 12 horas Algunos 24 El tiempo más largo es de 72 horas Pero siempre puede haber algunas sorpresas inesperadas después de ese tiempo La pregunta es… ¿Puedes salvar a una persona en tan poco tiempo? Piénsalo
1. Chapter 1

Prologo I

Los doctores siempre establecen un tiempo límite de vida a aquellas personas que tienen pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, dependiendo su estado…

Los más delicados solo tienen 12 horas

Algunos 24

El tiempo más largo es de 72 horas

Pero siempre puede haber algunas sorpresas inesperadas después de ese tiempo

La pregunta es…

¿Puedes salvar a una persona en tan poco tiempo?

Piénsalo…


	2. Chapter 2

Prologo II

Sus ojos reflejaban la luna llena en esa ultima noche de invierno, todo estaba silencioso y lo único que podia escuchar era el relajante sonido de su respiración mientras continuaba admirando la belleza de aquella luna, tan grande, tan brillante, tan hermosa. Le encantaba hacerlo, antes de irse a dormir, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para contemplarla, recargada en el marco de la ventana mientras la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro infantil, una calida sonrisa en sus labios y un recuerdo inolvidable de su nana cantada con la dulce voz de su madre, era feliz, su vida era perfecta, sus padres la adoraban y estaban orgullosos de ella, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Cerró sus ojos, el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella pero aun no podia dormir, no, aun no, no sin antes tararear su nana.

Comenzó a tararearla, la hermosa y tranquila melodía de su canción, porque era suya, su madre siempre se la canto incluso antes de nacer, lo recordaba, nació con ella y siempre estaría en su memoria, se la cantaría a sus hijos y ellos a sus hijos, nunca quedaría en el olvido

Estaba por terminar la canción cuando el sonido de su puerta abriéndose llamo su atención interrumpiéndola, se abría tan despacio, tan lento, rechinando un poco en el proceso, un escalofrió recorrió su pequeña espalda y un inexplicable sentimiento de pánico la invadió, algo le decía que no era ninguno de sus padres. Escucho pasos aproximarse, con una cautela que la hizo temblar, su corazón se acelero, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y su cuerpo no respondía, con gran esfuerzo y dudando, giro lentamente sobre su lugar para ver a aquel intruso en su habitación, quedando frente a ella una figura alta y oscura que lo único que lograba distinguir eran sus fríos y perversos ojos de color rojo, el miedo se apodero de ella y antes de siquiera poder emitir algún sonido el hombre frente a ella se abalanzo sobre su pequeño cuerpo y cubrió su boca para evitar que gritara, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas y la mano de aquel hombre pero eso no le importo, sus manos trataron de alejarlo sin éxito, sus piernas también intentaban alejarlo pero todo esfuerzo que hacia era inútil, el era mas fuerte. Aquel hombre la sometió entre sus brazos inmovilizando los suyos y aun cubriendo su boca con su mano, la levanto de la cama y camino con ella entre sus brazos directo a la salida, su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía con desesperación al no poder sentir el suelo, pues el era mucho mas alto que ella. Sus piernas seguían libres y trataba de patearlo pero no podia, vio como bajaba las escaleras quedando a pocos metros de la salida, se desespero.

No supo como ni porque pero su cuerpo fue liberado del agarre y callo de bruces en el suelo pero no le importo, ni siquiera el dolor en su cuerpo, solo se levanto y echo a correr en dirección a la habitación de sus padres, subió rápido las escaleras pero antes de llegar al pasillo sintió las fuertes manos de su captor sobre su tobillo haciéndola caer de nuevo, su cabeza golpeo con fuerza uno de los escalones logrando que perdiera sus fuerzas momentáneamente, la vista se torno confusa y un pequeño rastro de sangre bajo por su rostro producto del golpe, podia sentir como sus manos eran llevadas hacia su espalda y como eran unidas por algo que comenzaba a lastimarla, un cuerda; otra fue amarrada en sus tobillos y la hizo reaccionar, todos sus sentidos volvieron en si y antes de que su voz fuera silenciada por la cinta que cubriría su boca por completo logro llamar a su padre

¡PAPA!

…

Un fuerte grito saco a ambos padres de su profundo sueño de forma violenta, la preocupación, la desesperación y el miedo los invadió, ese no era el grito que acostumbraban cuando su hija tenía una pesadilla. Salieron de la cama en cuestión de segundos y corrieron en dirección al cuarto de su hija, pero no había nadie. El sonido de una cajuela cerrándose llamo su atención, volvieron a correr pero esta vez en dirección a la salida, no notaron la sangre en las escaleras. La puerta estaba abierta, salieron de la casa y lo último que lograron ver era como un auto aceleraba la velocidad por la calle hasta perderse de su vista. El padre no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas tras el vehiculo que era obvio jamás alcanzaría pero aun así no se detuvo. Corrió sin importarle el cansancio y la opresión en su pecho, grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hija

¡BULMA!

…

Escucho el grito de su esposo a lo lejos, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin ninguna intención de detenerse, su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas comenzaban a perder las fuerzas para sostenerla y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta que su cuerpo quedo tendido sobre el frío suelo, su pecho dolía, sintió que algo se quebró dentro de el, quizás fue su corazón, el dolor le impedía respirar pero necesitaba desahogarse, así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y lo expulso en un grito desgarrador, poco le importaba quedarse sin voz, el dolor en su pecho era mas fuerte.

 _Solo la luna fue testigo en aquella última noche de invierno_

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Holitas pequeñas y hermosas personas ¿Qué tal el prologo? ¿Interesante? ¿Horrible? ¿Debería deprimirme y saltar por la ventana? :c okno**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar algo antes de subir el primer capitulo y explicar el porque 2 prólogos**_

 _ **Primero: El titulo no se refiere a todo el fic en si, este titulo lo puse porque mas adelante habrá referencia a el y (según yo) será algo muy importante, al principio este no era el titulo original que tenia planeado, lo iba a llamar "en mis sueños" pero después de consultarlo con la almohada y escuchar repetidas veces una canción que aun no entiendo y no tiene nada que ver con el fic (típico que sacas la inspiración de donde menos te lo esperas), me decidí por este**_

 _ **Segundo: la razón por la que puse dos prólogos fue porque el primero de cierta manera se diría es "informativo" y para dar más o menos una idea de lo que tratara este fic, el segundo como ya vieron, es para capturar verdaderamente la atención de los lectores… bueno eso espero**_

Hasta la próxima :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 1

" _Nueva vida"_

Se ve un auto recorriendo la solitaria carretera en medio de un pequeño bosque, era un día tranquilo y muy bello, sin nubes que cubrieran el cielo ni el sol, el aire que se respiraba era agradable y muy fresco, pero nada de eso le importaba al joven muchacho que viajaba en aquel auto en compañía de su padre y su hermano menor. Estaba molesto, llevaban viajando poco más de una semana y ya estaba más que harto de estar encerrado en ese lugar tan incomodo, aun no entendía la absurda decisión de su padre al querer conducir hasta su nuevo "hogar" cuando bien y- mucho- mejor podrían haber viajado en avión y ahorrarse los días desperdiciados en el camino y tiempo, en estos momentos el podría estar en la comodidad de su nueva habitación en compañía de su hermano de 12 años jugando uno de sus tantos juegos de video, quien por cierto, era el menos afectado en ese viaje, pues el _pequeño_ _niño_ se la pasaba durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo, aun no podia creerse que un chico de su edad pudiera dormir tanto tiempo en un lugar tan incomodo y sin parecer afectado por ello, pero bueno ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Estaba escuchando música con los audífonos puestos cuando un sonido de alerta llamo su atención, reviso su teléfono y confirmo que este estaba a punto de quedarse sin batería, opto por apagarlo para ahorrar la poca que le quedaba y mirar por la ventana del auto para seguir distrayéndose, lo cual y extrañamente logro al ir contando los pocos letreros que había en el camino, al perecer ese día no moriría del aburrimiento, de nuevo había sido salvado.

\- ¿emocionado por la mudanza?- la voz se su padre capto su atención olvidando por un momento su improvisado pasatiempo, giro en dirección a su progenitor para poder observarlo, el seguía con la mirada fija en el camino pero podia notar como su bigote cubría una pequeña sonrisa divertida

Dudo en responder, pues estaba seguro de que su padre conocía la respuesta a esa tonta pregunta (para el) para romper el silencio, pero quizás esa era su oportunidad para por fin descubrir el verdadero motivo de su "cambio de aires" como había dicho su padre, era obvio que no se creía ese cuento y tenia una muy leve sospecha del porque, era algo que lo tenia muy intrigado.

\- sabes que no, a mi me da lo mismo si vivimos en la otra capital o en esta- respondió con su tono de voz habitual volviendo a su "interesante" pasatiempo

Su padre rió ante la respuesta de su primogénito, claro que ya se esperaba esa respuesta, su hijo era tan predecible

\- me lo imaginaba, pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez por fin puedas hacerte de unos amigos ¿no crees?

Lo miro extraño, pues esas palabras tenían un significado oculto que el supo descifrar, aun así lo ignoro- ¿y para que querría yo "amigos"? prefiero mil veces estar solo que en compañía de gente molesta y falsa que solo buscan dejar de ser la basura que son para llamar la atención por estar con personas de nuestra clase- dijo con un deje de molestia que era muy notorio al cruzarse de brazos sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

\- mmm no lo se, puede que te sorprendas

\- hmp que estupidez- un pequeño sonido capto su atención, volteo a los asientos traseros y confirmo que se trataba de su hermano quien estaba despertando de una larga siesta, lo vio bostezar y frotarse ambos ojos con el dorso de las manos en un gesto infantil para un chico de su edad- ya era hora de que despertaras, perezoso- hablo con un tono burlón

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto aun con sueño ignorando las palabras de "buenos días" de su hermano mayor

\- en medio de la nada, eso es seguro- respondió para luego volver su atención en el camino

\- no exageres Vegeta, no falta tanto para llegar a la ciudad- protesto, luego se dirigió a su hijo menor- que bueno que despiertas Tarble, tengo un par de noticias para ustedes- con eso gano por completo la atención de ambos jóvenes

\- ¿Qué sucede, padre?- pregunto curioso el menor

\- di lo que tengas que decir, no te hagas el interesante con pausas dramáticas- apuro el mayor

\- bueno en vista que tengo su total atención… eh decidido que esta vez, ambos ingresaran a escuelas publicas, así conocen a gente mas… humilde y honesta, no tendrán que volver a lidiar con el ambiente repugnante de alta sociedad y con los niños ricos mimados como en la otra capital- explico con seriedad reflejada en su rostro

\- ¿lo dices en serio, papa?- cuestiono un tanto dudoso el menor de los Ouji

\- muy en serio- respondió totalmente seguro- y no me interesa si a ustedes no les parece, la decisión esta tomada y ya eh hecho los trámites

\- en ningún momento eh dicho que me desagrade la idea, al contrario, me parece interesante- dijo al momento en que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

\- ¿de verdad?- el menor asintió- me parece bien y tu Vegeta ¿Qué piensas?

\- has lo que quieras, es igual si nos inscribes en escuelas publicas o privadas, no dejan de ser escuelas- contesto sin emoción alguna, aunque muy en el fondo, la idea le agradaba

\- buen punto, no dejan de ser escuelas pero aun así tienen sus diferencias

\- ¿Qué otra cosa nos tienes que decir, padre?- pregunto Tarble

\- oh cierto, por poco y se me olvida… Vegeta

\- ¿que?

\- debo informarte que una vez que lleguemos voy a estar sumamente ocupado con la empresa, debo ir a firmar unos contratos y asistir a reuniones muy importantes así que tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu hermano por algún tiempo, no se cuanto me lleve todo esto pero haré lo posible por no alargarlo demasiado- explico

\- no hay problema

\- ¿estarán bien?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Sabes de sobra que puedo tratar perfectamente con el mocoso- una sonrisa ladina se formo en sus labios al escuchar a su hermano quejarse

\- ¡no soy ningún mocoso, Vegeta! Ya soy todo un hombre- se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza indignado por las palabras de su hermano

\- ¿todo un hombre?- siguió burlándose- si claro, ni siquiera sabes como se usa la estufa y si no fuera porque papa o yo preparamos la comida tu dieta seria puramente de cereales, soda y sándwiches

\- ¡eso no es cierto, Vegeta!- se defendió completamente ofendido, aunque no tuviera sentido, pues las palabras de su hermano eran verdaderas, solo un poco

\- claro que si y lo sabes, yo no miento- sonrió triunfante

\- ¡que no es cierto!

\- bueno ya ustedes dos- intervino su padre- se comportan como unos niños chiquitos, ya ni en la guardería infantil- hablo fingiendo molestia- y tu Vegeta ¿Cómo es que te rebajas a un niño de 12 años? Creí que ya eras un hombre maduro- regaño aguantándose la risa que le provocaba el asunto

\- la edad no impide que le haga la vida imposible a mi hermano- dicho esto giro su cuerpo sobre el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a revolver los cabellos de su hermano despeinándolo por completo

\- ¡DEJA DE ESTAR MOLESTANDO!- se quejo tratando de quitarse las manos de su hermano en una batalla interminable

\- kami dame paciencia con estos crios… ¿Por qué no los metí en maletas y los abandone en medio de la carretera cuando pude?- murmuro para si mismo y para su suerte, ninguno de los dos lo escucho, pues estaban tan metidos en su pelea de hermanos que no prestaban atención a su alrededor

Los minutos fueron pasando y ninguno daba tregua a la "pelea", su padre decidió ignorarlos (cosa que no le resultaba difícil) y seguir concentrado en el camino, cuando por fin pudo distinguir la enorme ciudad a lo lejos

\- muy bien pasajeros _molestos_ , les informo que estamos llegando a nuestro destino

Al escuchar a su padre ambos dejaron su "inocente" pelea para prestar atención hacia el frente, donde, igual que su padre, pudieron divisar la enorme ciudad que poco a poco iba creciendo conforme se acercaban a esta. El mas pequeño de los Ouji quedo impresionado y bastante emocionado al saber que pronto llegarían a su nueva casa, por otro lado, el mayor solo observaba sin emoción alguna el panorama, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que por fin los días en auto habían llegado a su fin, su trasero estaba agradecido

…

La casa era muy grande, no exagerada como una mansión pero no estaba nada mal, tenia cierto lujo de por medio, además de estar ubicada en uno de los barrios con gente adinerada. A simple vista podia apreciarse el jardín delantero junto a una cochera con buen tamaño, encima de esta se encontraba instalada una cesta de baloncesto. Los balcones de las habitaciones también podían apreciarse, mínimo tendría unas 7 habitaciones en el interior.

Tarble fue el primero en salir una vez el auto se detuvo, era el mas emocionado de los tres, se le veía muy contento con la nueva casa, cosa que hizo sonreír a su hermano, después de todo el lugar no estaba nada mal

Bajo con calma del auto y comenzó a sacar sus maletas de la cajuela, su padre también sacaba sus cosas, solo que el solo llevaba una maleta pequeña y un portafolio con un ordenador portátil para comenzar con su trabajo, realmente serian días ocupados para el mayor de los Ouji

\- ¡YO QUIERO ESTE CUARTO!- grito con tanta emoción el menor desde uno de los balcones de la casa

\- ¡SI LO QUIERES, VEN POR TUS COSAS AL AUTO QUE YO NO PIENSO SUBIRTELAS!- grito en respuesta su padre

\- ¡SI!- inmediatamente se giro para volver a entrar a la casa y bajar rápidamente por sus maletas

\- ¿realmente le dejaras una habitación con balcón a un niño entrando a la adolescencia que pronto tendrá las hormonas mas alocadas que ahora?- pregunto un tanto divertido viendo como su padre suspiraba por el cansancio, había sido un viaje muy largo

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Mientras no se escape por las noches para hacer locuras no tengo ningún inconveniente- ambos soltaron una pequeña sonrisa ante esas palabras para luego dividirse e ir cada quien a su objetivo; su padre, a la oficina. El, a escoger una habitación

Subió por las escaleras al segundo piso y de inmediato pudo ubicar la habitación de su hermano, pues era la habitación cuya puerta era la única abierta de todo el pasillo, así que, lo mas seguro era que la puerta a su lado era la otra habitación con balcón, no era que le gustara o algo así, solo que ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir al lado de su hermano. Abrió la puerta y se adentro al interior de la pieza, era muy espacioso, dejo sus cosas en el piso y salio por el balcón para observar el nuevo panorama desde su ahora habitación, el viento acariciaba su rostro con gentileza y movía sus cabellos con suavidad, era relajante, cerro sus ojos por un momento y disfruto del silencio que había, le gustaba el lugar. Frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hermano gritar desde el jardín anunciando la llegada del camión de mudanzas, bueno, solo un par de camiones

Volvió a adentrarse a la casa y bajo nuevamente a la sala para buscar la oficina de su padre, la cual no tardo en encontrar, pues como anteriormente, era la única puerta abierta del lugar. Se adentro a la oficina completamente vacía para encontrar a su padre sentado en el piso con el ordenador sobre sus piernas y un sin fin de papeles regados a su alrededor, toco un par de veces la puerta de madera para llamar su atención

\- ¿mh?- emitió un sonido sin despegar la vista de la pantalla pero dándole a entender que si lo escuchaba

\- ya llegaron los camiones- informo

\- ahora voy, mientras indícales donde acomodar tus cosas, dile lo mismo a Tarble

\- bien… oye… quería preguntarte algo- dijo seriamente recordando que no había obtenido lo que quería tiempo atrás

\- ¿Qué sucede?- hablo no prestándole mucha atención debido a su trabajo

\- ¿Por qué decidiste mudarnos a este lugar?- pregunto sin rodeos, quería saberlo, no quería seguir con una idea en su cabeza que lo molestaba

El hombre se tenso pero no lo noto su hijo, sabia que Vegeta no era tonto pero no podia decirle sus planes para con el, pues sabia que eso era un tema delicado y que su hijo ya no quería saber mas de el, pero se lo tendría que decir tarde o temprano, pero no ahora, apenas habían llegado a su nueva vida y quería esperar a que al menos su hijo se adaptara a la nueva escuela, así que respondió

\- ya lo dije ¿no? Un cambio de aires no esta nada mal de vez en cuando, pero también es por temas de trabajo Vegeta, nada mas que eso- no era del todo mentira, solo omitía parte de la verdad.

Le creyó, por mas que tratara de buscar rastros de mentira en sus ojos, no los encontró, pero aun sentía que había algo que no le quería decir- ya veo, en ese caso, te dejo… tengo que desempacar- dicho esto se retiro de la oficina y fue con los de la mudanza

Después de un largo rato donde los hombres metían y acomodaban las pertenencias de todos, su padre decidió darles un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad para mostrarles donde estaban ubicadas sus nuevas escuelas, por lo visto saldrían mas o menos por las mismas horas. La secundaria de Tarble era la mas cercana a la preparatoria donde el asistiría, así que al parecer volverían juntos a casa, claro solo era un decir. Después de conocer un poco las escuelas, fueran a comer algo, unas pizzas y hamburguesas no estaban mal

El día paso muy rápido y la noche ya reinaba en el cielo, pero eso no le impidió salir a pasear un rato por el lugar, caminaba sin prisas, disfrutando del silencio y la casi soledad del lugar, eran contadas con los dedos de la mano las personas que pasaban por ahí, aun no entendía el porque su padre había decidido mudarse a aquel lugar pero estaba seguro que pronto lo sabría, ocultaba algo y esa pequeña molestia que sentía y que había surgido desde que se entero del "cambio de aires" no dejaba de decirle que era por el, necesitaba una respuesta y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda. Llago hasta un parque no muy lejos de su casa, el sitio estaba completamente solo y tampoco había nadie por los alrededores, para otra persona esto le daría un poco de miedo pero no para el, era bueno para relajarse y pensar un poco

Se recostó sobre el suave césped y cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza para usarlos de almohada, cerro sus ojos un momento disfrutando de la brisa tan suave que apenas y la sentías, su respiración era calmada y de no ser por la aparición de la luna se abría quedado dormido, pues el brillo que emitía era tan intenso esa noche que molestaba en sus ojos, los abrió con lentitud y quedo complacido ante lo que veía, nunca la había visto así antes, tan grande y resplandeciente. Percibió un destello azul por el rabillo del ojo que capto su atención, giro su cabeza para saber que había sido pero no vio nada debido a las pequeñas plantas que estorbaban en su visión, así que se incorporo un poco y ante sus ojos quedo la imagen más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto.

Su piel nívea brillaba por la luz de la luna haciendo que se viera aun mas blanca, su cuerpo menudo era cubierto por un corto vestido blanco que llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, tenia un lazo amarrado por la cintura de un color rosa pálido. Su cabello era azul, un azul muy bello y se veía suave al tacto, la suave brisa lograba apenas moverlo junto con la delgada tela de su vestido creando una imagen hipnotizante. Iba descalza, eso le pareció raro, caminaba tan lento y con tanta calma que cualquier otra persona que la viera pensaría que se trataba de un "fantasma", el pensamiento se le hizo gracioso. La chica se fue alejando poco a poco, pero aun podia apreciarla hasta que por un momento el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos y espero a que pasara, el viento se detuvo, volviendo a como estaba antes, pero al abrir nuevamente sus ojos no la vio por ningún lado, miraba en todas direcciones pero ni así pudo encontrarla. Se levanto por completo y continuo buscándola por el parque, pero no la veía por ningún lado, como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar, regreso por el camino que tomo para ir a su casa, pero en todo el trayecto dos preguntas se formularon en su cabeza: ¿ella era real?...

 _¿Porque sentía que la conocía?_

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Ok soy de México así que no se que horarios tengan en otros lugares pero aquí estoy asiendo referencia a estos:**_

 _ **Para la escuela de Vegeta los horarios serán de 7:00 a.m. a 2:00 p.m. pero eso ya depende de las clases ya que hay ocasiones en las que se sale un poco mas temprano por una o dos horas (dependiendo la situación)**_

 _ **Para la escuela de Tarble el horario es matutino, ósea, de 7:00 a.m. a 2:00 p.m. (bueno ese es el horario que yo tenia en secundaria por la mañana, luego me pase a la tarde y era de 2:00 a 8:00)**_

 _ **Se que hay escuelas de tiempo completo y mi idea original era ponerlos en esas pero luego lo pensé mejor y dije "Quiero ponerlos en horarios similares" y me pareció buena idea XD jeje**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo de 72 horas, no olviden dejar su suculento y sensual review, cuídense mucho y hasta luego c:**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2

" _Esquizofrenia"_

Faltaban pocos días para el regreso a clase o como el prefería llamarlo _"ser el chico nuevo"_ , porque esa era la verdad, su nueva vida había iniciado bastante tranquila hasta el momento y no tenia nada de que quejarse, todos los días desde que finalizó su tortura en la carretera, el y su hermano habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, su lazo era muy fuerte y siempre podia pasar un buen rato con ese chiquillo, ya sea en la casa o en la calle, todos sus vecinos ya habían ido a darles la bienvenida y a ofrecerles de su ayuda por si la necesitaban, cosa que no pero igual aceptaron y agradecieron. Era obvio que no conocían a nadie y esa era una de las razones por lo cual pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano, cosa que no le desagradaba y al parecer tampoco a el, pues siempre encontraban algo entretenido por hacer y en el raro caso de no querer hacer algo entretenido y educativo (pues uno de sus pasatiempos era jugar en la consola) solo platicaban, temas triviales o rara vez a cerca de la escuela o su vida en la otra capital, no la iban a extrañar eso era seguro pero era para tener un tema de conversación. Cuando se dio cuenta ya solo faltaban 3 días para iniciar las clases.

Como su padre le dijo desde que llegaron, su trabajo había requerido de su total presencia y casi nunca lo veían por la casa, las cosas se habían complicado y tardaría mas de lo previsto, pero eso no le afectaba a ninguno de los dos, Vegeta sabia que su padre era un hombre ocupado pero que siempre trataba de mantener algún contacto con ellos para mantener una relación al menos _Estable_ y era algo que agradecía.

En resumen, todo iba bastante bien por el momento, al menos por el día

Las noches no tanto

No era por que fueran desagradables o algo por el estilo, solo… confusas, pues cada día, al caer la noche desde que la vio, la soñaba. La veía en sueños, repitiendo la misma escena; la brisa, la luna, el parque, la chica... todo se repetía, siempre caminando con lentitud como aquella vez, pero… siempre que estaba a punto girarse, cuando por fin tendría la oportunidad de ver su rostro, el molesto ruido de su despertador lo sacaba de su sueño regresándolo a la consciencia. Estaba confundido, solo había visto una vez a aquella chica y desde esa noche no había parado de verla en sueños pero… si solo la había visto una vez ¿Por qué sentía conocerla? ¿Acaso ya la había visto en algún otro lugar? Era absurdo, estaba seguro de nunca haber visto a alguna persona con el cabello de ese color pero aun así… algo en su interior, le decía lo contrario. No cabía duda de que era realmente hermosa pero no entendía el porque su mente le seguía repitiendo el mismo encuentro una y otra vez mientras dormía y eso ya era bastante incomodo y hasta cierto punto molesto, cada día se había repetido una y otra vez que debía de olvidar el tema, además, no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que había visto esa noche ¿fue real? ¿Había sido una alucinación? ¿Fue un soñando? ¿Estaría volviendo su _problema_? No lo sabia, muchas preguntas sin respuesta pero sospechaba que su mente le había jugado una broma, no podia existir una mujer como esa… ¿o si?

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lió

Y eso le molestaba…

…

Era sábado por la mañana y el despertador ya emitía su sonido infernal para sacarlo de su ya repetido sueño, cosa que maldecía y a la vez agradecía. Se removió de entre las sabanas y saco su brazo para estirarlo y alcanzar el maldito aparato para callarlo de un vez por todas, al cabo de unos intentos fallidos y de que su paciencia se acabara, opto por tomarlo y arrojarlo con fuerza hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero ni así se callo. Ya con una vena visible en su sien y con la ira recorriéndole por las venas, termino por destaparse de forma violenta y salir de la comodidad de su cama para ir en busca del maldito despertador y destrozarlo de una vez por todas, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. No era el suyo el que sonaba.

Dejo de nuevo el aparato sobre su mueble al lado de su cama y salio de su habitación para ir a la continua, de ahí provenía el sonido infernal. Se adentro a la pieza de su hermano sin tocar y ahí lo vio que seguía placidamente dormido a pierna suelta sobre la cama, tenia una almohada sobre la cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto importándole un bledo que el despertador siguiera sonando, se acerco hasta quedar a su lado, quito la almohada de su cabeza y continuo analizándolo, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta emitiendo pequeños ronquidos y un rastro de saliva emanando desde la comisura de su labio, pero eso no era lo que llamo su atención, sino los audífonos que descansaban sobre los iodos del muchacho, podia escucharse claramente la música emanando de aquellos artefactos, ahora entendía el porque no escuchaba el maldito despertador, el volumen de la música en sus oídos era mas fuerte.

\- vaya idiota- mascullo molesto. Dejo la almohada donde estaba y se encamino a los pies de la cama, busco por debajo de las sabanas los pies de su hermano y una vez encontrados, tomo sus tobillos y de un solo jalón logro sacarlo completamente de la cama despertándolo en el proceso hasta caer al piso, el chico se sobresalto y miro a todos lados confundido por lo que había pasado hasta que se topo con la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano mayor que lo observaba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados, no entendía nada y al parecer el lo noto, le hizo unas señas con los dedos dándole a entender que tenia algo en los oídos, recordó entonces que se había dormido con los audífonos puestos, inmediatamente se los quito, para escuchar como el sonido de su despertador retumbaba por toda la habitación, comenzaba a entender que había llevado a Vegeta a despertarlo de aquella forma

\- b-buenos días Vegeta- se atrevió a decir pero su voz le fallo, era claro el estado de animo de su hermano y ver aquella vena punzante en su frente lo hacia temblar de miedo

Comenzó a reírse, una risa amarga- ¿te das cuenta de lo entupido que suena eso?- paro de reírse y volvió a mirarlo con reprobación- ¡no vuelvas a dormirte con esos malditos aparatos o de lo contrario te quedaras sordo!- grito con notable enfado para acto seguido dirigirse hacia la puerta y regresar a su habitación, pero se detuvo a medio camino y volteo para agregar- ¡y apaga de una maldita vez esa mierda!- dicho esto salio y volvió a encerrarse en la comodidad de su cuarto, ese día quería seguir durmiendo, pues anoche ambos se habían desvelado por un largo tiempo platicando y viendo películas de terror, ¡tenia sueño!

…

A pesar de que el día no haya iniciado de buena manera, las cosas por la tarde habían sido muy diferentes, pues entre distracciones, comida y deberes el mal humor del mayor se quedo en el olvido, en este momento ambos hermanos iban de camino al centro comercial de la ciudad para comprar algunos víveres, pronto comenzarían las clases y no podían seguir viviendo de pizzas, hamburguesas y cualquier otra comida chatarra que se les ocurriera, podían contratar a alguien para que hiciera sus deberes, pero no eran unos chicos mimados, ellos sabían como mantenerse y no necesitaban de ayuda para sus cosas. Vegeta sabia cocinar, era algo que se le daba muy bien y gracias a su madre había aprendido muchas cosas, pero en vista de que su vida escolar se acercaba y que no siempre contaría con el tiempo necesario no era mala idea en contratar a una criada.

\- ¿Qué tal esta chica?- pregunto el menor al mostrarle una fotografía en su tablet junto a su información mientras ambos seguían caminando entre los pasillos del súper

\- mmm no- respondió después de leer un poco de la información- es muy joven, tendrá apenas unos veintitantos y la verdad no tiene buenos puntos, además se ve muy tonta, no debería estar buscando este tipo de trabajo, le vendría mejor ser una chica de noche- dijo a la vez que metía unas cuantas verduras al carrito

\- ¡puaj! ¿Por qué vas a comprar esas cosas? Sabes que las odio- se quejo al ver la gran variedad de verduras adornar casi la mitad del carrito, la otra parte estaba repleta de carne y otras cosas (leche, cereales, cosas de higiene, etc.)

\- y tu sabes que me importa un bledo tus gustos de comida, debes comer mas verduras, no solo comas carne y pizzas- lo reto, ya estaba acostumbrado a la misma queja de su hermano y su disgusto por las verduras

\- ya se, ya se, siempre me dices lo mismo- recordó cruzándose de brazos

\- pues siempre te quejas de lo mismo- palabras repetidas, la historia de su vida

\- hump como sea- continuo con su búsqueda en la tablet, pero mientras buscaba, recordó algo importante- Vegeta… ¿ya no has tenido problemas?- pregunto con cautela

\- ¿problemas? ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto no prestándole mucha atención, pues parte de esta se concentraba en elegir algunas bebidas energéticas para su consumo personal

\- bueno… tu sabes… _ese_ problema- respondió haciendo énfasis para que su hermano cayera en cuenta de lo que hablaba

Dejo de prestar atención a las bebidas y fijo la vista en su hermano quien lo miraba con duda en sus ojos, claro que lo entendió, pero no entendía el porque preguntaba eso- hace mucho que mi _problema_ fue solucionado Tarble ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto un poco molesto por el tema de conversación

\- papa me pidió que no te dijera nada pero no creo que sea necesario ocultártelo si dices que ya no ha pasado nada, además no se me hace justo ocultarte esto

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- bueno… papa descubrió que en esta capital hay un doctor muy bueno, especializado en tu caso y decidió mudarnos aquí para llevarte con ese doctor y seguir con tu tratamiento para evitarte alguna mala pasada en el futuro- explico el menor esperando una respuesta de su hermano

Vegeta no sabia que decir, pues, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar y que lamentablemente sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, algo le había dicho que ese "cambio de aires" era por su problema que tenia desde que estaba en la secundaria, después de aquel incendio donde casi pierde la vida y tuvo que asistir a constantes visitas al psicólogo, no quiso pensar que era por eso y trato de convencerse de que su padre realmente había tenido otro motivo, al parecer siempre tuvo razón… y se equivoco

-… ya veo… hablare con el después, no necesito a un estupido doctor que me trate de loco, el problema ya no existe, es mas, nunca existió y eso se lo haré saber a padre en cuanto lo vea

Ni siquiera escucho la respuesta de su hermano, simplemente tomo un par de paquetes de la bebida energética al azar y siguió caminando por los pasillos del súper, ya no quería seguir hablando del tema, de solo pensarlo recordaba malos ratos de la escuela, cuando todos lo creían un chico raro que hablaba solo

…

Miraba a través del cristal de su balcón el bello paisaje que interpretaba el atardecer dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, pero no le prestaba verdadera atención, había cosas en su mente que le impedían disfrutar de ese momento. En sus manos, jugando con un pequeño cilindro llevo su vista para volver a examinarlo, hacia mucho que no había vuelto a tocar ese frasco, ni siquiera sabia por que lo había buscado, simplemente cuando llegaron se encerró en su habitación y lo busco hasta encontrarlo, ahora lo tenia en sus manos y con solo verlo recordaba la razón del porque tuvo que ingerir su contenido en otros tiempos, nunca lo olvidaría, su hermano tenia 9 años, el tenia 15 en ese entonces…

 _ **Flash back (3 años atrás)**_

 _Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando aterrizaron, el viaje había sido entretenido, fue la primera vez que viajaba en un avión y definitivamente volvería a hacerlo, hasta su hermanito lo disfruto._

 _Habían viajado a esa capital por la invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un muy buen amigo de sus padres, el nunca lo había visto y esa seria la ocasión para hacerlo, aunque en realidad no le importaba, después de todo no era alguien que se interesaba en la relación social, todos eran falsos._

 _Llegaron a una mansión repleta de personas desconocidas, la música estaba al tope y unas luces de colores de atravesaban las ventanas, se parecía mucho a uno de esos lugares llamados "discotecas" que tanto le desagradaban, aun no entraban y definitivamente ya tenia ganas de irse_

 _Entraron a la mansión e inmediatamente fueron recibidos por el amigo de sus padres, era un hombre no muy alto con cara de maldito, voz odiosa, calvo y… gordo. Con solo verlo no le agrado para nada, sentía repulsión por aquel sujeto y al ver la cara de miedo en su hermanito decidió tomarlo de la mano y sin siquiera presentarse ante el amigo de sus padres se lo llevo hasta un lugar mas tranquilo_

 _Las horas pasaron y la fiesta esa parecía nunca terminar, según por lo que habían dicho sus padres se quedarían a dormir en la mansión y se irían temprano por la mañana, lo cual seria una tortura para el y su pequeño hermano. Afortunadamente para el menor, habían encontrado a otros niños en la fiesta y estaban jugando en una de las habitaciones, el solo se dedico a observar, habían otros chicos de su edad en la fiesta pero no le intereso, no tenia pensado alejarse de su hermano, había algo que no le gustaba de ese lugar y menos de aquel hombre, no podia confiar en nadie._

 _Maldijo el momento en que le dieron ganas de ir al baño, después de comprobar que todo estaba bien, salio en búsqueda de un baño cercano, no se molesto en preguntar, no hablaría con nadie de esa fiesta. Camino por largo rato sin dar con un baño y comenzaba a desesperarse, llego hasta una zona de la mansión donde el sonido apenas y se escuchaba, lo cual agradecía internamente, ya se había cansado de el constante BUM BUM de la música. Por fin encontró un baño. Después de saciar su necesidad, disponía a irse de vuelta con su hermano cuando algo llamo su atención, una puerta negra, sin pensarlo mucho intento abrirla pero estaba asegurada con llave, por suerte el sabia de unos trucos, logro abrirla y se encontró con un pasillo oscuro, no supo porque, pero comenzó a caminar hacia este, era muy largo y al parecer conducía a un sótano, eso lo dedujo al topar con unas escaleras que descendían hasta una puerta, una puerta roja. Pero lo extraño de esta era que… no era igual al resto; no lo decía porque estuviera hecha de otro material o algo por el estilo, no, la extraña desesperación por querer abrirla era lo extraño, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, comenzó a sudar frío y el aire comenzaba a faltarle ¿Qué rayos había tras esa puerta?_

 _Bajo por las escaleras lentamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta, con manos temblorosas tomo el pomo y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda…_

 _(…)_

 _Unas luces rojas acompañadas de unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar, corrió de vuelta hacia la fiesta para ver lo que pasaba pero apenas salio del pasillo el olor a humo invadió sus pulmones e inmediatamente comenzó a toser, algo se estaba quemando. Corrió tan rápido como pudo por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, había fuego por todas partes, todo ardía en llamas, la gente gritaba y corría desesperada por el lugar pero no les tomo importancia. Recordó a su hermano. De nuevo corrió pero esta vez hacia la habitación, al llegar, abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde lo había dejado con los otros niños pero cual fue su sorpresa de que ahí no había nadie, comenzó a buscarlo por todo el lugar pero no habían rastros de el, se desespero. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, el humo le impedía respirar, el calor era insoportable y la vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, pero trato de soportarlo, debía salir de ahí. Llego hasta la sala principal en donde el fuego era mucho más intenso, hacia rato que ya no veía gente por el lugar, todos ya debían estar afuera._

 _(…)_

 _Las piernas le fallaron y sin fuerzas cayo al piso casi inconsciente, lo último que vio fue como el techo caía sobre su cuerpo_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Al menos eso era lo que recordaba pero siempre faltaba algo, como si el recuerdo estuviera incompleto, como si algo importante faltara, algo _realmente_ importante y que lamentablemente, aunque se siguiera esforzando, no lograba recordar… sobre aquella puerta roja. Era como si esos recuerdos se hubiesen perdido, como si su mente estuviera protegiéndolo de algo.

 _Algo malo_

Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital con múltiples fracturas en su cuerpo y con mascara de oxigeno, le informaron que estuvo en coma por dos semanas y que había sido un milagro que sobreviviera, pues había estado muy cerca de morir cuando lo encontraron. Su padre y su hermano estaban bien, pero su madre no había corrido con la misma suerte. Ella murió en aquel incendio.

 _Tratando de salvarlo_

Después de ese día había tenido que pasar un largo tiempo en el hospital para recuperarse, y no hubiera tenido tanto problema con eso de no ser por las voces que escuchaba durante las noches y las personas que se paseaban por su habitación de vez en cuando, bueno, eso había sido fácil de ignorar, las voces habían sido el verdadero problema; no lo habían dejado dormir, siempre escucho cosas como: _"ayúdenme"_ _"auxilio"_ o _"¿Dónde estoy?"_. Los doctores al enterarse de eso le hicieron una serie de pruebas que en su momento no entendió y le diagnosticaron una enfermedad llamada esquizofrenia _._ Tuvo que asistir a terapias psicológicas para evaluar su salud mental y superar lo del incendio y la muerte de su madre. Terapias que en la actualidad y que desgraciadamente seguiría tomando (mas de a fuerza que de ganas) cada vez que asistiera a la escuela y en un futuro, cuando comenzara a trabajar. Su hermano también asistió por un tiempo, pero su recuperación fue rápida y no tuvo ningún problema. Por su lado, debido a su "enfermedad", tenia que tomar medicamentos con frecuencia, o mejor dicho _fingir que los tomaba_ porque en realidad nunca lo hizo, tal vez por muy poco tiempo cuando recién se los dieron, pero luego dejo de hacerlo (claro sin que nadie se diera cuenta), no sentía que en realidad los necesitara, el estaba bien, nada raro le pasaba.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando regreso a la escuela, veía a personas que no recordaba que estuvieran ahí pero decidió ignorar ese detalle, lo mas seguro era que habían sido transferidos o algo así, pero las pocas personas con las que llego a "hablar" en ese tiempo solo le causaron problemas, ganándose la fama del _chico raro_ por hablar _"solo"_ , debido a eso se volvió una persona aun mas solitaria y callada, para evitar problemas, pero esto solo logro que fuera objeto de bromas y burlas, lo que duro poco en su tiempo ya que el se encargo de cerrarles las bocas a todos esos niños de papi mimados, el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

Pronto esa sonrisa se esfumo, ahora que recordaba, caía en la cuenta de que, se habían mudado al mismo lugar donde ocurrió todo eso, la capital del oeste, la capital donde su madre murió, la capital donde se perdieron piezas de su memoria

Volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa apagada, sin ningún sentimiento de felicidad, solo una sonrisa. Miro por última vez aquel frasco de _antipsicoticos_ que reposaba en su mano, camino hasta el mueble junto a su cama, abrió el cajón y lo guardo en su interior, para luego cerrarlo. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y cerro sus ojos con la clara intención de dormir, se sentía cansado, pero antes un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza al volver a recordar su pasado y ahora presente

 _Que ironía_

 _ **Notas de la autora: "momento estupido"**_

 _ **Yo: Uhuhuhu ¿Cómo ven?**_

 _ **¿?: Pues con los ojos idiota, ni modo que con las manos**_

 _ **Yo: HEY! Ni siquiera lo menciones, yo si vi el laberinto del fauno y no me pareció gracioso que alguien vea por las manos- contesto con naturalidad hasta que caigo en la cuenta de algo- un momento… ¿¡RAGNAROK!?¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!? ¿¡POR DONDE ENTRASTE!?**_

 _ **Ragnarok: EH ENTRADO POR LA VENTANA ¡BAKA!**_

 _ **Yo: ¿Y QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI?**_

 _ **Ragnarok: ahora que soy hermano de la estupida Chrona en tu otro Fanfic y no me has dado una aparición eh decidido venir a molestarte hasta que lo hagas ¡BAKA!**_

 _ **Yo: ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A VENIR A EXIGIRME NADA! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡SEGURIDAD!- aparecen 4 hombre uniformados y lo sostienen por los brazos y piernas- llévenlo de vuelta a ACMLE ¡y asegúrense de que no salga de ahí!**_

 _ **Ragnarok: ¡NO TE DESHARAS DE MI FACILMENTE, MALDITA MOCOSA ANTISOCIAL IDIOTA! ¡VOLVERE!- se escucha la puerta cerrarse**_

…

 _ **Okay eso fue muy raro, no se preocupen, me encargare de que no vuelva a aparecer por aquí**_

 _ **Bueno espero que les este gustando hasta ahora, se que apenas va iniciando, pero ya tengo todo planeado y solo falta ponerlo en marcha**_

 _ **Otra cosa. Hay diferentes tipos de esquizofrenia, (investigue) y los medicamentos que usualmente se llegan a ingerir (algunas veces se deben inyectar) son: antipsicoticos, antidepresivos y ansiolíticos pero estos dos últimos son punto y aparte**_

 _ **Hay muchos tipos de esquizofrenia pero no los pondré todos porque me estoy alargando demasiado pero si les interesa pueden buscarlos y maravillarse con esa información como lo hice yo jeje (bueno a mi este tema me resulta fascinante)**_

 _ **Lamento de antemano si en el futuro hago las cosas confusas o algo por el estilo, es la primera vez que escribo algo con este tipo de temas y no se como quedara después jeje rayos, pero aun seguiré investigando para poner las cosas en orden (espero que así sea)**_

 _ **Bueno ya, me alargue demasiado**_

 _ **Les mando un fuerte abrazo psicológico y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense mucho, coman verduras, feliz no cumpleaños y hasta luego**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Estoy de vuelta y con nuevo capitulo**_ BD _ **muajajaja (ok, eso no sonó bien)**_

 _ **Doy gracias a aquellos que esperan y que siguen leyendo este fic, y que dejan su ricolino review en la caja de comentarios :3 realmente me motivan mucho a seguir con esta historia y os prometo que no la dejare, tengo otros proyectos en espera y que tengo desde la primaria que quiero iniciar, pero, obvio, un paso a la vez (ósea no amontonarme con uno y otro y otro fic) jeje bueno, eso es todo por ahora, disfruten el TERCER capitulo de 72 horas**_

 _Capitulo 3_

" _El chico nuevo"_

La mañana del día siguiente había transcurrido bastante normal y tranquila, muy aburrida la verdad, pues no había mucho que hacer y ambos hermanos prefirieron estar metidos en sus propios asuntos. Tarble sabia lo delicado que era el tema de la esquizofrenia para su hermano y prefirió no molestarlo el tiempo necesario, al menos hasta que saliera de su habitación., pues lo mas seguro es que estaría molesto por un largo tiempo y pensando en sus cosas, así que le dio su espacio para que se calmara. Se sentía mal por haber sacado el tema la tarde de ayer, pero lo creía necesario, le preocupaba y realmente no le parecía justo que su progenitor le ocultara el verdadero motivo de la mudanza, aunque sabia que de todas maneras lo sabría tarde o temprano, prefirió ser honesto con el desde ahora para evitar una disputa entre padre e hijo mas adelante, al menos una mayor. Su hermano ya estaba acostumbrado (o al menos eso era lo que pensaba) a la vida médica y no le gustaba eso para nada, el y su padre estaban mas que consientes de que al primogénito le desagradaba esa vida y le afectaba ¿Quién no lo haría después de todo? Eso no era vida

Ya por la tarde, a eso de las 4:00 las cosas ya parecían mas calmadas para el mayor de los Ouji, tener su tiempo a solas y en la tranquilidad de su cuarto le había servido de mucho para pensar y recordarse a si mismo que no debía mostrar importancia al asunto, pues tenia muy en claro que su comportamiento delataba lo mucho que odiaba el tema y que eso le afectaba (de cierta forma) a su hermano y lo que menos quería era preocuparlo, ya había demostrado demasiada debilidad al permanecer encerrado en su habitación casi todo el día y lo mejor era salir, así que lo hizo.

El menor no pregunto ni dijo nada, ambos actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido y eso fue algo que internamente agradeció, ninguno quería volver a hablar del tema y prefirieron pasar el resto de la tarde juntos. Sabiendo que su _pequeño hermano_ no había comido algo _decente_ en la mañana debido a su ausencia y que lo mas probable es que se haya "alimentado" de puras frituras hasta reventar, preparo una abundante comida saludable para los dos, a pesar de que el platillo tuviera carne de por medio, lo que mas abundaba eran los vegetales, aunque para Tarble era una desgracia, bajo la mirada de advertencia de su hermano que claramente decía "si no te los comes, te los haré tragar por la fuerza" este no protesto y se termino comiendo de mala gana todo lo de su plato y hasta la segunda ración, solo para tener contento a su hermano y no terminar como cuando tenia 7 años, había aprendido por las malas y no quería repetir ese trauma, que por un berrinche suyo hacia las pobres verduras su hermano había terminado por metérselas en la boca y obligado a comerlas de lo contrario moriría ahogado, sip, definitivamente no se repetiría eso. Ni en un millón de años.

Después de la comida, ambos continuaron buscando una criada para la casa, fue largo el rato que estuvieron buscando, pero al final- y por fin- se habían decidido por una. Luego de haber hecho una llamada para hacer la cita (que seria al día siguiente después de clases), salieron al patio delantero y jugaron un rato al baloncesto, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detuvieron su juego y entraron a la casa, debían preparar sus cosas para mañana y dormirse temprano, aunque ver unas películas antes no dañarían a nadie.

Era media noche cuando ambos decidieron despegarse de la televisión y de una vez por todas irse a dormir, no sin antes recibir una llamada de su padre preguntando sobre su estado y deseándoles buena suerte.

Una vez cepillado sus dientes y con el pijama puesto (un short negro y una playera blanca de manga corta) se dispuso a dormir, puso música a un volumen bajo y la programo para que se detuviera en 10 minutos exactos, no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero esa noche tenia ganas de dormir con la voz de kellin Quinn. Los rayos de luna atravesaban por el vidrio de la puerta que daba hacia el balcón, tenia una perfecta visión de esta y sin poder evitarlo sonrió al momento en que cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, cerro sus ojos en espera de que el sueño se apoderara de el y que su mente hiciera el resto, repitiendo aquel encuentro en el parque.

 _Con la chica azul_

…

Observaba curioso todo a su alrededor, era la primera vez que asistía a una escuela publica y todo se veía muy distinto a una escuela privada (lujosa al menos), en su anterior escuela siempre había usado uniforme y debía comportarse adecuadamente debido a que era una escuela de niños ricos, claro que fuera de esta saldaba cuentas con aquellos que se atrevían a molestarlo "discretamente". Las personas que veía ahora no vestían con uniforme, ni iban- tan- presentables, cada uno tenía un estilo diferente, había de todo, del mas casual y discreto al mas extravagante y… vulgar. Le sorprendía hasta cierto punto las vestimentas de estos últimos, le pareció ridículo que un chico asistiera en pijama, pero ver a chicas con mini faldas y tops que apenas y cubrían sus pechos, eso fue otro cantar, era obvio el tipo de chicas que eran, todas unas fáciles. Dejo de prestarles atención y continuo con los demás, reconocía todos los grupitos que veía; góticos, emos, punk, rockeros, skaters, músicos, ñoños… ¿frikis? En serio que había de todo en esa escuela. Ese seria un día interesante.

El sonido del timbre que daba inicio a las clases lo saco de sus pensamientos, todos los alumnos inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus clases, esto le pareció un poco extraño ya que recién estaban iniciando clases y no había ninguna ceremonia de apertura o algo parecido, tal vez no eran necesarias en esas escuelas, pero aun así era extraño.

Por lo que tenia entendido los salones de ultimo año estaban en la planta alta de los edificios, pero antes de ir a sus clases debía hablar con el director de la escuela para arreglar unas pequeñas dudas que tenía, así que se dirigió hacia la oficina del director, que no fue nada difícil de ubicar, pues el letrero con la palabra "dirección" era muy notorio.

\- adelante- escucho la voz desde el interior de la oficina una vez toco la puerta- oh ¿tú eres el chico Ouji? Creí que nunca ibas a venir- comento levantándose de su silla apenas lo vio entrar y camino hacia el mueble al lado de su escritorio en donde se podían observar varios libros

\- ¿disculpe? - pregunto extrañado- ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- hace dos semanas que iniciamos las clases y en ningún momento se presento en mi oficina ¿se puede saber por qué? - pregunto entregándole un horario y unos libros que, por los títulos, eran para sus clases

\- ¿dos semanas? - pregunto incrédulo- pero yo tenia entendido que las clases iniciaban hoy

\- eh no, fue hace dos semanas ¿pues de dónde viene? - pregunto curioso al ver la reacción del muchacho

\- soy del este, me mude hace poco- respondió

\- oh ahora veo, tiene sentido- murmuro para si mismo- no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te pondrás al corriente si le pides a alguien los apuntes, según tus notas eres un excelente estudiante, estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema con eso

\- no necesito la ayuda de nadie- respondió fríamente

\- todos necesitamos ayuda jovencito, no seas orgulloso y pídela

\- esto es humillante- ni loco pediría tal cosa, no se rebajaría a pedir ayuda

\- no es para tanto- dijo entregándole una hoja con su horario- bueno es todo, espero que la escuela sea de tu agrado joven Ouji

No respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se marcho, guardo los libros en su mochila de un solo hombro y saco una libreta y un bolígrafo, miro su horario y se encamino hacia su salón, tocaba ingles

justo cuando creía que seria un día interesante resulto ser uno vergonzoso- al menos para el- no solo había llegado dos semanas después a su nueva escuela, ahora tendría que llegar _lidiar_ con varias preguntas al respecto ¿su hermano estaría pasando por lo mismo? Por mal que sonara, esperaba que si, no quería ser el único con un mal día, al menos quería compartir la vergüenza

Los salones de último año estaban en el tercer piso, su salón era el último del pasillo. Camino sin apuro hasta llegar a este, dudando golpeo la puerta un par de veces y al instante fue atendido por una rubia de lentes, la señora le pregunto qué quería y él le explico la situación, con eso, la profesora lo dejo pasar y al instante todas las miradas se posaron en el, intento no prestarles más atención de la que debía y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia.

\- muy bien jóvenes, al parecer tenemos a un alumno nuevo que se integrara con nosotros el día de hoy- se giro hacia el- ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre? - pregunto con amabilidad

Tardo en responder, se cruzo de brazos y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta sin verla en realidad- Vegeta… Ouji- hablo con su tono de voz habitual

\- muy bien Vegeta ¿quieres contarnos de dónde vienes? - continúo preguntando

\- no- respondió cortante y de mala gana frunciendo el ceño

No espero respuesta de su profesora, simplemente se alejo de ella y busco un asiento libre, todos lo seguían con la mirada, pero inmediatamente la desviaban cuando se topaban con sus fríos ojos, su mirada era muy intensa y penetrante, algunas chicas se sonrojaban y reían de nerviosismo, era un chico guapo; los chicos por otro lado tuvieron miedo, aunque algunos seguían mas bien curiosos y otros desafiantes, el chico nuevo destacaba, su sola presencia era imponente

Tres asientos en la esquina estaban desocupados, había otros asientos disponibles, pero ni loco pensaba sentarse en alguno de esos, no quería estar rodeado de idiotas, lo que menos quería era relacionarse con gente, no quería problemas. Los asientos estaban hasta la última fila, pero no le importaba, eran los más apartados. Se sentó en el que estaba junto a la ventana y al instante escucho las expresiones de asombro de sus ahora compañeros, eso le extraño, miro curioso a su alrededor y todos tenían la misma cara: llenas de miedo. Parpadeo un par de veces aun mas confundido y trato de ignorarlos ¡hasta su profesora tenia la misma expresión! ¿Pues que rayos había pasado? La situación lo estaba incomodando. Escucho la voz nerviosa de la maestra continuando con la clase y se concentró en eso, tratando de ignorar el ambiente raro que se había creado en todo el lugar

La puerta se abrió y de ella apareció una chica de baja estatura, su piel era pálida y su cabello y vestimenta negra solo la hacían resaltar, camino sin decir palabra y se dirigió hasta donde el estaba, a medida que se acercaba, pudo ver el color de sus ojos, eran grises. Paso por su lado y una esencia agradable invadió su olfato, era suave, dulce, un olor a rosas. Unos escalofríos invadieron su cuerpo erizando cada vello de su piel ¿era su imaginación o comenzaba a hacer frió? Ninguna ventana estaba abierta, además traía puesta su chaqueta, no era que fuera un frío insoportable, se sentía muy leve pero ahí estaba, la aparición repentina de este había provocado aquella reacción en su cuerpo y le pareció extraño. La chica se sentó en el tercer asiento, dejando el de en medio vació, tenia la mirada perdida y no borraba una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, la clase continuaba, pero él nunca dejo de observarla- discretamente claro-, había algo en ella que le causaba curiosidad y mas aun cuando noto las mirabas de sus compañeros, unas miradas que decían claramente como la apodaban, "la chica rara" ¿Por qué seria? ¿Qué cosas "extrañas" haría para que todos pensaran eso? No era que le importara, pero tenía curiosidad. Miro de reojo a la chica y se sorprendió al notar que ella estaba volteando en su dirección, aun con esa pequeña sonrisa y mirada pérdida que lo estaba empezando a incomodar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto sin expresión alguna, era obvio que preguntaba el porque la observaba, lo había notado

Tardo en responder, más que nada por la incomodidad de haber sido descubierto- yo…- fue interrumpido

\- ¿enserio no? - el no dijo nada- no estoy segura ¿quieres que le pregunte? - alzo una ceja al escucharla ¿le hablaba a el?

\- ¿que? - murmuro para sí mismo sin entender

\- disculpa ¿eres nuevo? - ¿enserio le hablaba a el?

Dudo en responder, la chica miraba a un punto indefinido en su dirección- si- respondió sin saber muy bien porque

Ella guardo silencio un rato, para luego decir- probablemente sea de otra capital

Frunció el ceño aun mas confundido ¿hablaba o no hablaba con el?

\- ¿crees que tenga que ver con tu pasado?

No respondió

\- si tu lo dices- y fijo su vista al frente

Ahora creía entender el porque la miraban así, la chica en realidad era muy rara, hablaba como si alguien mas estuviera con ellos, estaba loca

\- soy Fasha, bienvenido a la escuela estrella naranja

Estaba casi seguro de que eso había sido para el, pero de todas maneras no respondió, bajo la mirada hacia su cuaderno para seguir escribiendo, pero al hacerlo algo llamo su atención, encima de su libreta reposaba un pequeño broche con una estrella naranja en el centro, era el mismo que usaban los demás ¿Cómo apareció ahí?

\- oh por cierto, Vegeta, se me olvido entregarte algo- hablo la maestra captando su atención, la vio buscar en los cajones del escritorio algo, pero no sabía que- pero ¿qué? Estoy segura de que había uno por aquí

\- ¿Qué está buscando profesora? - pregunto una chica

\- la insignia de la escuela que debía darle al joven Ouji, pero no la encuentro- respondió sin dejar de rebuscar en los cajones

\- profesora- llamo Fasha- no se preocupe, el ya la tiene

Todo el salón quedo en silencio total, solo fue cosa de segundos, pero la profesora volvió a hablar

\- ¿es… es eso cierto… Vegeta? - noto el miedo en su voz al formular esa pregunta

Ni siquiera se molesto en responder, pues estaba tan pero tan confundido que solo atino a mostrarle la insignia en su mano, al hacerlo, vio como todos- a excepción de la tal fasha- palidecían al instante y se volteaban para seguir con sus actividades tratando de ignorarlo ¿Qué mierda pasaba con esa escuela? Volvió su vista hacia la chica, pero al hacerlo tuvo la impresión de ver a alguien sentado en el asiento de en medio, una chica… con cabello azul. Restregó sus ojos para comprobar si lo que veía era verdad, pero al volver a abrirlos no había nadie…

¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

…

Las llantas de la patineta resonaban por la calle mientras se dirigía a la escuela de su hermano, no dejaba de pensar en el extraño día que había tenido, realmente el mas extraño de su vida ¿todas las escuelas publicas eran así? No tenía idea, pero había algo que llamo fuertemente su atención en ese día tan extraño: _la chica rara_

Aun pasaba por su mente el comportamiento de la chica durante el almuerzo y la pequeña "conversación" que tuvo con una chica rubia

 _Flash back_

 _Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la escuela comiendo el sándwich que había comprado en la cafetería, por fin se había librado- momentáneamente- del ambiente tan tenso que había tenido que soportar durante las primeras clases, ahora estaba mas tranquilo y planeaba disfrutar lo mas que podia ese descanso antes de volver al ambiente tenso del salón_

 _Pronto comenzó a aburrirse y comenzó a buscar algo con que entretenerse hasta que volviera a sonar el timbre, sus ojos pasaban de un lugar a otro hasta que se detuvieron en un punto fijo: la chica rara_

 _Ella también estaba sola, pero eso no era lo raro, sino su comportamiento; estaba sentada en una de las jardineras, veía sus labios moverse, como si estuviera hablando con alguien_

 _\- ¿tu eres el chico nuevo? - la voz femenina llamo su atención_

 _Dejo de prestarle atención a la pelinegra y volteo para ver a quien le había hablado, una chica rubia de ojos ambarinos le estaba sonriendo, en una pose inocente y un tanto infantil para su gusto_

 _\- mh- su única respuesta para después ignorarla_

 _\- te recomiendo alejarte de Fasha- y volvió a llamar su atención- si no quieres que los demás también te traten de loco, lo mejor será que te juntes con nosotros y no vuelvas a prestarle atención a esa ciega rara- ¿ciega? ¿La chica era ciega? Eso explicaba la mirada perdida- no me mal interpretes, no es que la discriminemos, pero desde que entramos a la escuela primero se comportaba normal, después se volvió loca y habla sola todo el tiempo y hace cosas raras que a veces nadie puede explicar, ya viste lo que paso en el salón con la insignia, todos la conocen aquí, se diría que crecimos juntos por asistir a esta misma escuela, pero nadie le habla desde que…_

 _\- ¿Cuándo piensas cerrar esa maldita boca? Tu voz me molesta- la interrumpió quejándose por el tono chillón de su voz_

 _\- ¿¡pero que dices!? Todavía que estoy tratando de ayudarte te atreves a hablarme de ese modo- le grito ofendida_

 _\- nadie a pedido tu estupida ayuda, ahora vete, no quiero seguir oliendo tu repugnante olor- sonrió triunfante al verla darse vuelta y caminar en dirección hacia un grupo de chicos que la miraban curiosos_

 _El resto del día fue casi o mas incomodo que la mañana, todos se referían a el como "el chico nuevo" convirtiéndose ese en su apodo temporal, al menos hasta que se les ocurriera uno por su comportamiento, la verdad no le importaba._

 _Fin del flash back_

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día mocoso? - pregunto a su hermano una vez se dirigían a casa, cada uno montado en su patineta

\- bastante bien la verdad, aunque al principio fue muy vergonzoso ¡llegue tarde tres semanas después a clase! - exclamo gesticulando exageradamente

\- te entiendo, estamos igual, aunque la diferencia es que yo solo llegue dos semanas después- comento mientras volvía a darse impulso

\- ¿a ti como te fue? - pregunto copiando el movimiento

\- bastante extraño, al principio creí que seria un día interesante, luego se volvió vergonzoso, luego raro, pronto se volvió confuso y al final muy incomodo- respondió enumerando cada cambio

\- wow ¿enserio?

\- si, incluso me tienen el apodo del "chico nuevo", quien sabe que se les ocurra en cuanto pasen los días

\- veo que no fue un buen día para ti, pero dime ¿al menos hiciste un amigo?

Una carcajada salio de su boca con burla- ya te pareces a nuestro padre, no necesito de esas tonterías

\- no son tonterías Vegeta, yo hice un par de amigos en la escuela y me parecen muy divertidos ¿Por qué tu no…

\- creo que conoces la respuesta- interrumpió respondiendo con seriedad

No volvieron a hablar el resto del camino sabiendo a que rumbo había tomado la conversación con esa respuesta, llegaron a casa en cuestión de minutos y solo les dio tiempo de cambiarse para recibir a la señora que seria la nueva criada, después de un largo rato que duro la entrevista el mayor quedo mas que conforme con la señora y empezaría a trabajar mañana por la tarde, cuando ellos volvieran de la escuela.

Después de comer algo, ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para comenzar con sus deberes, tenían mucho que estudiar, aunque el menor con una semana mas. Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio repasando los apuntes escritos de la libreta de Fasha, sin pedírselo, ella solo le entrego todos sus cuadernos aprovechando que no habían dejado ni una tarea para que el chico se pusiera al corriente, aunque cuando lo hizo sus palabras fueron: _ella me pidió que te los prestara._ ¿Ella? ¿Quién era "ella"?

La noche cayó y por fin había terminado de aprenderse todo lo visto en esas dos semanas, era muy listo, así que no le fue complicado entender. Su hermano por otro lado se había quedado dormido sobre su cama, el siempre había hecho sus deberes en la cama, también era muy listo, solo le faltaba dos libretas para terminar con su estudio, pero el pobre ya estaba agotado. Quito la libreta en la que apoyaba su cabeza antes de que la babeara y la dejo encima de su escritorio, apago la luz de su cuarto y cerro su puerta, ya mañana podría terminar los estudios, era hora de descansar, había sido un día bastante largo

 _Y muy extraño_


	6. Chapter 6

Hooohohola pequeñas y lindas personitas, aquí yo de nuevo después de MEEEEESES sin publicar algo, la vida con estudio y trabajo no es sencilla u.u no no no, además de la falta de inspiración que eh tenido no ha ayudado nada, mi pobre cerebro esta seco…

Ragnarok: ¿tienes cerebro?

-¡seguridad!- entran mis 4 hombres uniformados y 3 de ellos lo arrastran hacia la puerta

Ragnarok: ¡ESTO AUN NO A ACABADO…!- Se fue

¿?: ¿Todo bien señorita?- me pregunta el único que se quedo conmigo

-si todo bien ¿Por qué Ragnarok estaba fuera de ACMLE?- pregunto con cansancio

¿?: Al parecer logro salir por la ventilación, aun quiere que le haga una aparición importante

-el no es importante…

Desde lo lejos- ¡TU MAMA EN TANGA!

-¡ve y asegúrate de que no vuelva a molestarme esa mierda con ojos!- le ordeno a mi guardaespaldas

¿?: a la orden- veo como toma una cinta adhesiva y un palo con clavos antes de irse

-bueno mis queridos lecto…- se escuchan gritos y golpes a lo lejos- BUEEENO… Pues no me alargo mas y empecemos con… -redoble de tambores- el 4to capítulo de 72 horas ¡A LEER!

Capitulo 4

" _La chica del vestido blanco"_

Silencio.

Un silencio que era constantemente interrumpido por el sonar de las manecillas del reloj y de la lluvia ligera que caía por fuera del edificio, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto pero tampoco era que le desagradara, en momentos como ese era que agradecía la ausencia del sonido, ayudando a su mente a pensar con un poco más de claridad. El examen sin responder que descansaba sobre la mesa frente a el seguía en espera a ser contestado, no podía concentrarse en eso, ahora había tantas cosas en su cabeza de las que pensar, cosas que en aquel mes realmente le causaron verdadera intriga y confusión, una con creces y la otra al punto de fastidio.

Si, un mes.

Había transcurrido exactamente un solo mes desde que comenzó su nueva vida escolar y desde un principio todo se había tornado muy extraño.

Y en algo con lo que estaba muy familiarizado en realidad.

Nada parecía haber cambiado, tal parecía que nada lo haría. En contadas ocasiones había sido retado por tipos de otros grupos a pelear, una especie de "bienvenida" por lo que había oído, al parecer en esa escuela tenían la tonta costumbre de dar una "paliza" a los recién llegados, claro, solo a los hombres. Lástima, le hubiera gustado que al menos duraran la primera ronda, los idiotas ni siquiera habían estado a su nivel, los pobres terminaron muy mal. Su reputación en el colegio había crecido en muchos aspectos, el mejor en las peleas, un estudiante destacado, muy bueno en los deportes y mucha popularidad entre las chicas, cosas que no podrían importarle menos, no eran relevantes para el, esas cosas carecían de importancia si te ganabas el apodo de " _el chico raro "_ , si, de nuevo era eso, un chico raro, de nuevo escuchaba ese ápodo, no le importaba el como lo vieran las demás personas, en realidad nunca le había importado pero esta vez, ahora si creía que lo era, _un chico raro._ No porque no hablara con nadie, prefería evitarse problemas y no juntarse con esa gente aburrida y nada interesante que tenia de compañeros, no había nada que llamara su atención en ese lugar, como lo habia sido en su escuela anterior, incluso mucho antes de aquel incendio.

O eso había creído.

Fasha, ella era rara si, tal vez por ella era que comenzaba a ver cosas, su forma de hablar, actuando como si alguien estuviese con ella, solo lograba confundirlo, ahora el también veía cosas.

No, cosas no…

 _Una chica_

Una chica que siempre usaba un vestido blanco con un lazo rosa pálido ceñido a la altura de su pequeña cintura, piel nívea, cuerpo menudo, cabello largo… de un hermoso color azul. Si, la chica de sus sueños, esa que siempre lo visitaba cuando dormía, repitiendo una y otra vez aquella escena de cuando la vio por primera vez, ahora la veía incluso estando despierto; en la calle, en el parque, en la escuela, a su lado, en todos lados pero… ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una ilusión? No lo sabia y dudaba de querer saberlo ¿es que acaso su _problema_ era _real?_ No… no podía ser.

El ya había visto a esa chica en otro lugar pero…

 _¿Dónde?_

Tik tak, tik tak. Sonaban la manecillas del reloj, ese ruido tan molesto comenzaba a penetrar mas profundamente en su cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos, una vena sobresalió por su sien y finalmente tomo el examen sobre su pupitre y lo resolvió en menos de 1 minuto, no había necesidad de revisar las respuestas, todas eran correctas después de todo.

Dejo la hoja de respuestas sobre el escritorio de su profesor y regreso dando fuertes pasos a su asiento, estaba molesto eso era obvio, toda esta situación, lo volvía loco. Al llegar a su asiento, después de sentarse, volvió la vista hacia la ventana para seguir contemplando la lluvia caer, pero esa idea se vio opacada al ver a una chica parada en medio del patio dejando que la lluvia recorriera su cuerpo por completo… _una chica con cabello azul._

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente salió corriendo del salón con dirección al patio, no hizo caso a lo que le dijo el profesor antes de salir, simplemente lo ignoro. Bajó los escalones lo mas rápido que pudo, ya no podía seguir así, tenia que asegurarse, no podía ser obra de su mente, _ella tenia que ser real._

Llego a la planta baja del edificio, con la respiración agitada daba grandes bocanadas de aire por recuperar un poco de aliento para sus pulmones, llego al centro del patio restándole importancia a terminar empapado por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer con mas fuerza, no podía importarle menos, estaba frustrado.

No había nadie ahí

Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscándola con la mirada, pero por mas que lo hiciera, ella no estaba, había desaparecido.

No, desaparecido no. _Se había ido._

Si, eso era, nadie desaparece asi por que si. No podía seguir pensando en cosas absurdas, no podía seguir pensando en cosas que solo lograban desorientarlo, no podía seguir cuestionandose que era real o no, no queria seguir desespendose por pensar mas de la cuenta en ello, ¡diablos! ¡NO QUERIA SEGUIR CONFUNDIDO!

¿Porque le pasaba todo esto? ¿Estaria enfermo? NO, no podía ser eso, el no tenía ningún problema, nunca lo tuvo, esos doctores no sabían nada, todo estaba bien, si… _el estaba bien_

Se sentía cansado, mareado, a pesar del frío a su alrededor, solo podía sentir una calidez envolver su cuerpo, subiendo desde su pecho hasta alcanzar rápidamente su rostro, su cabeza dolía, la visión comenzaba a fallarle, todo se volvía oscuro. Pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia, muy cerca de el, logro distinguir a alguien con vestimenta blanca… y de cabello azulado.

...

 _Una voz, podía oírla, pero… ¿Qué decía? Era tan suave, tan baja… una voz susurrante. No lograba entender, era como si se estuviese perdiendo, dejando en el aire un mensaje que debía ser escuchado pero… ¿Qué intentaba decir?_

 _Ya casi no podía escucharla, se estaba perdiendo ¿era esto un sueño? ¿Estaba a punto de despertar? No, no podía despertar ahora, tenia que escuchar el mensaje, no sabia porque, pero era importante._

 _Cada vez se alejaba mas y mas, estaba despertando. NO, tenia que escuchar, solo un poco mas, estaba seguro._

 _Hasta que lo entendió_

" _Ayudame"_

 _Esa voz susurrante, esa voz… ya la había escuchado, la tenia grabada en su mente ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le pedía ayuda? ¿Ayudarle con que?_

 _No… esa voz… ya le había pedido ayuda._

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo…**_

-Esta despertando- fue lo primero que escuchó

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto con voz ronca, le dolía, pronto comenzó a toser

-te desmayaste a medio patio, tu cambio de temperatura corporal fue muy brusco y te dio fiebre, a juzgar por esa tos, lo mas seguro es que te resfriaste por estar bajo la lluvia- explico la doctora mientras buscaba unas medicinas entre las repisas de la enfermería.

-ya veo…- miro por toda la habitación, dándose cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos- ¿Quién… quien me trajo a aquí?- preguntó al momento en que la doctora se acercaba con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas

-el profesor de deportes, esa chica llamada Fasha pidió su ayuda luego de encontrarte- contesto sin mucho interés para luego darle el medicamento- toma esto, te ayudara con la fiebre y el resfriado

-¿no había alguien mas?- pregunto antes de ingerir la medicina

-¿Cómo que alguien mas?- preguntó un poco extrañada, no recordaba a nadie mas que aquellos dos

-si… no se, alguien con… ¿un vestido blanco?

-¿vestido blanco? ¿Hablas de una chica?- parecia tonta la pregunta, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con varios pacientes

-si… tiene el cabello largo como a la altura de la cintura… de color azul y piel pálida… siempre esta descalza- esto ultimo sorprendió un poco a la doctora, no recordaba a nadie del instituto que se la pasara caminando por los corredores descalzo, y eso que ella conocía a casi todos en el instituto, incluyendo alumnos

Lo penso un momento- mmm no, ellos fueron los únicos que vi cuando te trajeron ¿Por qué?

Dudo un poco en responder- no… por nada- lo mejor era no insistir con el tema

La doctora no quedo muy convencida, se podía notar a kilómetros que algo le pasaba. Recordó entonces la discusión que había tenido con el director y el padre del chico el día que este había ido a inscribirlo, no había entendido del todo el asunto ya que el padre del chico no había sido del todo claro y mucho menos en dar detalles del asunto sobre el permiso para que el muchacho pudiera saltarse un par de clases para salir a tomar unos medicamentos y de ahí, asistir a unas citas con una psicóloga, de las cuales, estaba enterada, aun no había asistido a ninguna ya que el chico además de tener todas sus asistencias, en ningún momento se había pasado por la enfermería a tomarse dicha medicina. No sabia que le pasaba a ese niño, el director estaba mas enterado pero aunque había preguntado, este no le decía nada, simplemente le daba la dosis que debía tomar el chico y le pedía el informe de la semana a cerca de como se encontraba. Hasta ahora, esta era su primera visita a la enfermería y no por que el chico hubiese querido ir.

Regreso a su escritorio y tomo asiento tras de este, tomando una postura mas cómoda, poso una de sus piernas por encima de la otra y hablo- tengo entendido que en ocasiones haces visitas controladas a la psicóloga- no parecia una pregunta, mas bien lo estaba afirmando. Quería saber si en vez de ir durante las horas de clases iba mas temprano, tenia la sospecha de saber cual sería su respuesta

-¿a que viene eso?- fruncio el ceño. No le gusto para nada a donde quería llegar, así que respondió de mala gana con otra pregunta mientras veía como jugaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, el sonido del pequeño botón le molestaba cada vez que este era presionado para sacar o meter la punta

-¿has ido a tus consultas en estos meses desde que ingresaste al instituto?- pregunto directamente, ignorando la reacción del joven continuó jugando con el bolígrafo

No respondió, simplemente fijo su vista a un punto sobre la pared, la doctora lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta, pero al pasar un par de minutos sin resultados solo confirmo sus sospechas. Dejo el bolígrafo a un lado para alivio del chico y descruzo las piernas para posar ambas manos sobre el escritorio

-tomare eso como un 'no', escucha, no estoy enterada de por que tienes que ir a esas visitas, pero tengo entendido, según tu padre, que tienes que ir te guste o no

-nadie puede obligarme a ir a esas inútiles e innecesarias citas- contesto sin quitar la vista de la pared

-no, tienes razón, pero si tu medico te dijo que debías tener esas citas es por algo… se que no debo meterme en esto pero… ¿Por qué tienes que ir? Y… mas importante…- hizo una pausa para sacar lo que había estado acumulando durante todos esos días desde que el joven llego- ¿Qué es esto?- le mostró tomando una de las tantas pastillas entre sus dedos

Sus ojos se posaron primero en el rostro de la doctora y después, a lo que traía en su mano. No le sorprendía, estaba enterado que su padre iba cada tanto a la escuela para entregarle al director el dichoso frasco que últimamente lo hacia dudar de su cordura. No dijo nada, simplemente se levanto y camino en dirección a la puerta, antes de salir, se giro hacia la doctora y dijo- no se meta en asuntos que no le importan

Y sin mas, abrió la puerta y se marcho.

…

" _Ayudame_ "

Se movió inquieto sobre su cama, escuchaba el ruido de cadenas siendo arrastradas

" _por favor, ayudame"_

La cabeza le daba vueltas, incluso estando dormido, comenzaba a agitarse

" _¡NO!"_

Comenzó a sudar. Su sueño, solo veía fuego, sentía la desesperación, el miedo… la culpa.

" _¡No me dejes!"_

Esa voz, sonaba tan angustiada, desesperaba, asustada. No podía ver quien era, todo estaba oscuro

" _¡Te prometo que volveré!"_

¿El dijo eso? Era su voz después de todo pero… ¿a quien le hizo esa promesa… y por que?

" _¡NO ME ABANDONES!"_

La imagen del fuego fue lo último que vio, junto al desgarrador sonido de un grito femenino llamándolo por su nombre

 _El de su madre_

Despertó de un sobresalto sentándose en la cama, sentía su respiración tan agitada y su cuerpo empapado en sudor. Tantas emociones y tantos sentimientos habían sido revividos en tan solo unos instantes en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas. Nunca le había ocurrido eso, normalmente solo recordaba el fuego y ese grito desgarrador proveniente de su madre, nada mas, esta vez había sido tan diferente, se sentía tan asustado, tan sorprendido… _tan culpable._

No sabia porque pero ahí estaba, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que estrujaba su corazón. Se llevo una a su pecho, sentía su corazón latir con tanta rapidez, intento calmarse, pero después de varios minutos no lo consiguió, su respiración estaba calmada pero la taquicardia seguía, era tal que creía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho.

Observo sus manos y confirmó lo que sospechaba. Estaba temblando

Volvió a recostarse, miro el reloj en su muñeca, las 4:15 de la mañana, el ambiente se sentía frío y húmedo, miro hacia la ventana la cual estaba empañada, podía escuchar como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el pavimento con fuerza, no quería levantarse, no quería ir a la escuela. Mas sin en cambio lo hizo.

El sonido de las voces a su alrededor le parecían tan lejanas, no prestaba atención a nada y solo se dedicaba a recorrer el camino que sus pies ya sabían de memoria. Llego al salón y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie (como ya era costumbre) se sentó en el que era su asiento y espero a que iniciara la clase.

Poco después de que esta comenzara la puerta se abrió repentinamente y por esta cruzo Fasha, se veía diferente, en su rostro no estaba aquella sonrisa pequeña que siempre la acompañaba, no, en su lugar, todo su cuerpo gritaba una cosa. Dolor. Pero ¿Por qué? Lo podía notar, no era un dolor físico ni propio, era un dolor ajeno, también podía percibir un poco de furia y frustración pero lo que mas destacaba era ese dolor, ese que no te deja y te tortura hasta que algo o alguien lo sane, ese que te hace llorar hasta que ya no queden lágrimas para derramar, ese que sientes cuando no puedes hacer algo por ayudar a un ser querido.

O si, el lo sabia, no sabia el porque pero tenia la ligera sensación de también haber sentido un dolor por alguien, alguien que sufrió y el, por alguna razón, sentir su sufrimiento como si del suyo se tratase.

-Buenos días- saludo la chica al llegar a su lugar-y como siempre- dejando el asiento de en medio vacío

-Buenos días- devolvió sin dirigirle la mirada, concentrado en lo que explicaba el profesor. Esta vez no tuvo ese ya acostumbrado escalofrío de siempre, ni el aroma relajante de rosas, no, no había nada, solo un casi imperceptible olor a coco, seguramente el shampoo de la chica a su lado.

Pasaron las horas, faltaba poco irse a casa, tenia tantas ganas de irse ya, llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y caer dormido sobre su cama, estaba cansado, este día se estaba volviendo demasiado largo. Cuando sonó el timbre para dar fin a las clases se sintió realmente aliviado, pronto llevaría a cabo su plan.

…

Caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, ese día no quiso llevarse la patineta, necesitaba ese aire fresco para despejar su mente, ya no quería seguir pensando, quería estar tranquilo. Su hermano pasaría el fin de semana en casa de uno de sus amigos y de su padre no sabia nada desde hace 3 semanas, así que estaría solo un largo tiempo. Pasaba por el parque y decidió recostarse en el césped, nadie lo esperaba en casa a si que no se preguntarían donde estaba.

Extrañamente no había personas a su alrededor, pero no le tomo importancia, lo único que quería escuchar en las siguientes horas era silencio. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, ni cuando se había quedado dormido, solo recordaba haber encontrado un lugar lo bastante cómodo entre el césped y al recostarse sobre este no supo mas de el. ¿Qué lo había sacado de su sueño?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, una pequeña gota callo sobre su frente, fijo su vista hacia el cielo y comprendió que pasaba; pronto comenzaría llover.

Sin mas remedio, se levanto, tomo sus cosas y emprendió camino a su casa, no quería mojarse, bastante suerte había tenido de no haberse resfriado y no quería jugarle al vivo, además, no estaba de ánimos para secar libros mojados con una secadora.

Estaba por llegar a la salida cuando la vio, Fasha.

Estaba bajo un árbol, con la misma mirada perdida de siempre pero que esta vez, parecía que estaba viendo algo… _o a alguien_

Se acerco sin saber muy bien el porque, esa chica le daba mucha curiosidad en ocasiones y esta no era la excepción, llego a su lado observando el mismo punto que fijaba ella en sus grisáceos ojos, el lago. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, el creía que ella no se había percatado de su presencia, cuan equivocado estaba.

-Es hermosa ¿no crees?- pregunto con suavidad

Eso lo descolocó, Sabia que hablaba con el pero… ¿a que se refería?

-también es triste… que nadie lo note- continuó

-perdón pero… ¿de que hablas?- pregunto confundido

-no finjas demencia… ya no la ignores… eso es muy cruel-

-¿de que estas hablando?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono mas alto

-mirala… esta ahí- señalo con su dedo la orilla del lago

No muy seguro, fijo su mirada hacia donde ella le indicaba y por fin… lo entendió

 _Era ella_

Estaba ahí, parada en la orilla del lago, de espaldas a ellos, solo podía ver su espalda, su vestido, su cabello mecerse al compás del viento, sus pies descalzos, sus piernas… _sus piernas_

"¿Esos son…?"

-moretones- murmuro sorprendido

Recorrió su cuerpo una vez mas, notando que en ambos brazos, también estaba la presencia de esas manchas moradas que dañaban su piel

-esta sufriendo- escuchó la voz de Fasha susurrar, no necesito verla para saber que estaba llorando, su voz la delató

El no dijo nada, solo continuo mirándola, a esa chica de vestido blanco. Fasha tenia razón, era tan hermosa, pero esa belleza cargaba con un gran dolor, lo sabia con solo verla, el maltrato en su menudo cuerpo. De pronto algo hizo que se le helará la sangre, no podía ser, seguramente estaba viendo mal, acaso era eso… ¿sangre?

Si, no lo estaba imaginando, ese fino hilo escarlata bajaba lenta y tortuosamente de entre sus muslos, contrarrestando con la pálida piel y esas manchas moradas

No, no podía estar viendo eso, era su mente quien le hacia ver esa ilusión, ella no existía, no podía ser real, no podía sentir su dolor ¡ELLA NO ERA REAL!

-No… por favor… ya no la ignores- interrumpió la chica a su lado- no estas loco, solo confundido

-¿tu que puedes saber?- pregunto agitado- ni siquiera puedes ver, estas…

-¿ciega?- volvió a interrumpir- si, puede ser, pero…

-¿pero?- la incito a que continuara

-eso solo significa que yo… puedo ver, el doble de la verdad

El no supo que responder a eso, por lo que continuó

-no estas loco ni enfermo- dijo con voz pausada- personas como nosotros… adquieren esta _maldición_ cuando… sufrimos la muerte de alguien y perdemos algo de nosotros mismos, pero que, por alguna razón, nos devuelven junto con _ello_

-¿a que te refieres?

-vi morir a mi hermano… unos ladrones entraron a la casa cuando estábamos solos, el intento protegerme… pero no pudo, eran tres hombres contra uno, dos de ellos comenzaron a golpearlo mientras que el tercero abusaba de mi… yo tenia 12 años… mataron a mi hermano a golpes y cuando notaron que dejo de respirar, también abusaron de mi… al terminar me dispararon y ya no supe mas de mi- Vegeta la escuchaba con atención, sin interrumpirla- desperté… 1 mes después de eso, pero la oscuridad era lo único que me rodeaba, escuchaba tantas voces, tantos gritos que creí que estaba muerta… pero no… me contaron que… poco después de que me dispararan, llego la policía ya que un vecino había escuchado todo y les llamo. Arrestaron a esos hombres y en el hospital lograron resucitarme… pero lo único que no volvió, fue mi visión- termino tocando sus ojos

-lo… lo lamento-

Ella negó- no… creo que fue algo inevitable pero… desde ese día… mi hermano no ah podido descansar… el sigue cuidándome- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa, mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre sus cuerpos, mojando sus ropas y bajando aun mas la temperatura, pero a ninguno le importo- solo descansara hasta verme feliz- no dijo nada, solo la observó- y a ti… ¿Qué te paso? ¿que fue lo que perdiste?

Tardo en responder, lo dudaba, pero se lo debía, ella había compartido su pasado con el, debía hacer lo mismo… pero no sabia como- No lo se… no recuerdo todo lo que paso… lo único que se… es que mi madre murió en un incendio al tratar de salvarme… estuve cerca de morir. Al igual que a ti, cuando desperté… escuchaba tantas voces y veía a tanta gente que no estaba ahí… ellos… creen que estoy enfermo pero… yo no lo creo

-perdiste una parte importante de tus recuerdos- comento pensativa

-eso creo… siempre que intento recordar, mi cabeza duele y rara vez término en la inconsciencia

-ya veo…

-entonces… ¿esto no es un sueño? ¿Realmente esta pasando?- preguntó volviendo a fijar su vista- ahora un poco borrosa- en la chica de cabello azul

-es tan real como lo somos tu y yo

-pero… ¿Por qué esta…- no termino la pregunta, no podía despegar la vista de las piernas blanquecinas

Ella entendió, pero al no saber la respuesta, negó- no lo se… nunca me ah dicho nada, pero puedo olerlo… siempre que ocurre viene aquí, y se sumerge en el lago- no dijo nada más, ambos quedaron sumergidos en un silencio total, no era incomodo, pero tampoco lo contrario.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos seguían ahí, observando, vegeta se dio cuenta que, en todo ese tiempo, las marcas y la sangre, iban desapareciendo de poco en poco mientras la lluvia cubría el cuerpo de la peliazul, como si esta, sanara sus heridas pero… el sabia que a pesar de ello, el recuerdo de estas permanecerían en su memoria, para siempre.

Todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta, ella, con gran calma, les dio frente a ambos jóvenes que la observaban, revelando- por fin- su rostro al chico de ojos negros cual noche sin estrellas.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, un calor indescriptible recorrió su cuerpo y sus ojos no se despegaban de ella. Era hermosa, tan hermosa. Sus labios, tan carnosos y rosas; sus mejillas, con un rubor pálido pero adorable; unas cejas tan finas, pestañas largas, y sus ojos… tan azules como el cielo, grandes, con un gran dolor reflejado en ellos, tanto sufrimiento, tanta aflicción.

A pesar de eso, ella sonrió, una sonrisa de despedida. Con pasos temblorosos, se fue introduciendo en el lago, poco a poco, hasta que desapareció por completo en el agua

-Descansa… Bulma- se despidió la pelinegra, y sin mas, dio media vuelta y camino directamente hacia la salida

Vegeta abrió mas los ojos, ese nombre… ese nombre…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Buscaba desesperado algo_

 _No veía nada de utilidad_

 _Miro de soslayo un plato de comida para animales, en este se rezaba su nombre_

" _Bulma"_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, se la tomo con ambas manos, se sentía desesperado ¿Que estaba pasándole?

 _¿Acaso sus recuerdos… tenían algo que ver… con ella?_

 **N\A**

Ahora que lo pienso ¡Maldición! Casi un año desde la ultima actualización! Este bloqueo a estado criminal :/ (incluso con los otros fics, que por cierto, estarán en pausa… bueno no se :v)

Bueno ¿Qué tal el capi? Realmente siento mucho la demora, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo toda la historia planeada, solo hay que saberla desarrollar, espero no tardarme tanto escribiendo el 5to capitulo porque esto va para largo (según yo XD). Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, siempre estoy leyendo sus hermosos comentarios y ¡los amo! Dejen su sensualon review por la cajita de comentarios que son gratis X3 tranquilos no muerde el teclado

Sin mas que decir ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! Chao

PD: Rangnarok esta bien… - se escuchan mas gritos de dolor desde el fondo- eso creó

¡ME VENGARE! Atte: R


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 5

" _dar la oportunidad "_

Las mañanas lluviosas ya eran algo común en esas fechas, al igual que las tardes lluviosas, el sol hacia acto de presencia por pocos minutos y de nuevo todo volvía a ser nublado y frío, no daban ganas de salir ni de hacer algo bueno en la comodidad de su casa, era todo muy aburrido, solo le daban ganas de dormir.

Por largas horas había estado apreciando el blanco de su techo, pero sin tomarle verdadera importancia, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la voz de Amy Lee, aunque sabia que el disco aun no acababa, hacia un buen rato que ya no escuchaba realmente la música, la ultima canción que recordaba haber escuchado había sido "tourniquet" y de ahí suponía habían acabado otras 6 canciones, tal vez más, no estaba seguro.

Estaba pensando, ya no era raro encontrarlo así, ni siquiera su hermano lo interrumpía cuando estaba de ese modo, tan absorto. La casa estaba en completo silencio, o bueno, el así lo sentía al solo haber dos personas en esta. La criada era muy buena, hacia su trabajo con esmero y cuidado, era muy amable y muy sonriente… aunque muy parlanchina y a su parecer un poco- muy- irritante… y un poco acosadora a su persona, pues no perdía la oportunidad de pedirle dejarle tocar sus _fuertes_ y _Musculosos_ brazos, además de pedirle constantes "citas" con ella invitándolo a su casa, las cuales, obvio y de manera _**amable**_ _,_ rechazaba siempre que se presentaban. Esa señora era muy rara y loca, por su edad, incluso podría ser su madre- que bueno que no lo era-, se compadecía por la familia de esta, pues por lo que había leído y por su entrevista, la señora tenia 42 años- aunque no los aparentaba- no muy alta, rubia de cabello MUY rizado y de ojos azules, aunque solo los había visto una vez, cuando la conoció, pues estos siempre se encontraban cerrados que junto con esa imborrable sonrisa la hacían lucir siempre alegre. Era felizmente casada- cosa que lo hacia cuestionarse si era verdad o no, pues solo reafirmaba que estaba loca y/o necesitada la pobre _-_ con un hombre 9 años mayor que ella, el cual su nombre se le hacia vagamente conocido- no sabia por que- y con dos _hermosas_ hijas que eran su mayor orgullo, no le intereso saber de estas, la vida personal de la señora no le era relevante, así que lo dejo pasar. Fuera de eso, todo estaba bien y en orden, además… cocinaba bastante bien.

Y ya que lo recordaba, pronto estaría listo el desayuno, pero siendo sinceros, no tenia ningún apetito, por muy delicioso que oliera, su estómago no reaccionaba ante ese estimulante aroma, su mente seguía divagando por lo sucedido hace unas horas, o mejor dicho, en la tarde de ayer.

Recordaba haber llegado a su casa completamente empapado y agitado, arrojar sus pertenencias sin ningún cuidado y la verdad, no supo ni le importo a donde fueron a parar. Subió a su habitación y se metió al baño a darse una ducha, la cual, duro varios minutos. Una vez salido del baño, secarse y vestirse, se dispuso a dormir, estaba muy cansado y solo quería desconectarse del mundo, y así lo hizo.

No durmió muy bien para ser honestos, esos horribles sueños lo seguían atormentando y después de lo de ayer, fue peor, sentía que necesitaba ayuda, pero… no tenia a nadie en quien pudiera confiar, estaba enfermo, eso decían los doctores y si le contaba a alguien mas de lo que pasaba seguramente lo meterían a un manicomio aunque… ¿Qué tal Fasha?

No, ella no, estaba igual de loca, la chica ya tenia suficiente en lidiar con sus compañeros de la escuela

Estaba solo

Él tenia que lidiar con sus demonios

Solo él podía tomar una decisión

…

-¡oh! Buenos días Joven y apuesto Vegeta, creí que aun estabas dormido, estaba por llevarte el desayuno a la cama- saludo tan enérgica como siempre en cuanto vio al muchacho aparecer en la cocina

-buenos días señora Briefs, no hace falta que haga tal cosa- respondió con desgano mientras se dirigía a la alacena y sacaba un vaso de vidrio para después, tomar una jarra del refrigerador y verter un poco de la limonada recién hecha en el vaso.

-oh, pero si no es molestia jovencito, para mi seria todo un placer- dicho esto comenzó una risita cantarina que al chico tanto molestaba

-ah… eh, si este… voy a salir- anuncio dejando el vaso- aun lleno- sobre la mesa.

-¿sin haber desayunado? No, no, no, no puedo permitir eso, el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día, jovencito- no sabia si debía tomar eso como un regaño o como un recordatorio

-no tengo hambre- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la cocina y caminar en dirección a la salida

-¡por favor, Vegeta! Al menos debes comer algo- insistió yendo tras él con un plato entre sus manos, se detuvo al momento de llegar junto a él frente a la puerta de entrada, antes de que pudiera siquiera poner un pie fuera de la propiedad

-dije que no tengo que hambre- respondió ya molesto por la insistencia de la señora, notando que llevaba consigo el plato con comida

-por favor… no te vayas sin comer- rogó esta vez con un tono suave de voz. De un modo maternal

La miro por un rato, a pesar del cambio en su tono de voz, ella seguía sonriendo mientras le ofrecía el plato con la comida, al observarlo, se dio cuenta de que era exactamente el mismo desayuno de todos los sábados desde que la contrató; hotcakes recién hechos, suaves y esponjosos, con un trocito de mantequilla encima derritiéndose, cubiertos con un poco de miel y, al lado, un par de fresas grandes y jugosas a simple vista.

No entendía que afición tenia la señora con las cosas dulces, a pesar de ya haber probado esos hotcakes y ¿Por qué no? Admitir que realmente eran deliciosos, para él seguían siendo un desayuno infantil a pesar de que ya no tuviesen la forma de una carita sonriente como en un principio- cosa que agradecía pues realmente no le encontraba lo gracioso a que sonrieran si su destino era ser devorados-.

Recordó una vez haber preguntado el por que hacia eso únicamente los días sábado, a lo que recibió como respuesta que ese, era el desayuno favorito de su hija menor y que siempre se lo preparaba en ese único día de la semana por que para su hija, los sábados eran un día especial con su familia, y que no había mejor manera de iniciarlo que con un dulce desayuno. Bueno, esas habían sido sus palabras, lo que lo llevo a pensar… ¿Cuántos años tendría la hija menor? Claro que le hizo saber esta duda en el momento a la señora, la cual- muy para su sorpresa- respondió que tenia la misma edad que él, claro, lo que lo sorprendió no fue del todo la respuesta, sino la reacción de la mujer. Fue muy rápido, una cosa de segundos, pero en ese momento, estaba bastante seguro de haber visto como su imborrable sonrisa titubeaba y su aura siempre alegre y despreocupada, se volvía tensa y… ¿depresiva? No estaba seguro, pero eso creía haber visto en aquel entonces. Desde ese día no había vuelto a preguntar algo a cerca de su familia, prefería mantenerse al margen, después de todo, no era como que realmente le importase.

Ignorando sus palabras, dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir nada. Dejando a la mujer parada en el mismo lugar, con sus manos aun extendidas, y entre estas, el desayuno que preparó cariñosamente para el.

…

Sentado en aquella solitaria banca estratégicamente ubicada en el punto exacto donde podía contemplar todo el parque, escuchaba las risas de niños a su alrededor, algunos corrían frente a su panorama mientras jugaban, otros preferían pasar su tiempo junto a sus familias en las atracciones del mismo parque, a esos les prestaba mucha atención. _Divertirse_ _en familia_ , era algo que simplemente ya no recordaba como se sentía, desde la muerte de su madre, nada había vuelto a ser igual y era de esperarse. Su padre se había distanciado de ellos al concentrarse mas en su trabajo, y no lo culpaba, había sido su única distracción para lidiar con la muerte su esposa y a la vez, mantenerse ocupado cuando él y su hermano se iban a sus citas con el psicólogo y junto con eso, la escuela, lo habían dejado mucho tiempo sólo en ese tiempo, pero igualmente, él a ellos. Aun tenían tiempos de calidad si, pero… simplemente, no era lo mismo y eso no podía cambiarlo.

 _Nunca_

El seguía trabajando, _mucho._ Lo veían muy poco en realidad y el único con el que aun se sentía que tenia una familia, era con su hermano.

Ojala y nunca hubieran puesto un pie en esa casa, ojala sus padres no hubiesen aceptado ir a esa fiesta… ojala su mente no se hubiese quebrado. Muchas cosas serian diferentes si nunca hubiesen ido a esa casa, extrañaba a su madre, era obvio, pero no podía cambiar el pasado, solo… dejarlo donde pertenece… en el pasado.

 _Pero…_

Saco su teléfono y marco al nuevo numero que tenia registrado.

Ella se lo dio en caso de que necesitase algo y jamás imagino siquiera llamarle, pero después de todo, lo hizo.

 _Aun así…_

20 minutos después de haber terminado la llamada, ella apareció, portando un bastón como guía, y con una expresión un tanto sorprendida, pero a la vez curiosa, era de esperarse, seguramente tampoco había pensado en que realmente, algún día, la llamaría.

Pero así fue.

-quiero pedirte algo- le dijo

 _Tenia que saberlo…_

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella

Guardo silencio, volvió a pensarlo cuidadosamente, pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo, necesitaba saber.

Fasha tampoco dijo nada, era como si supiese que necesitaba pensarlo, que estaba dudando. Pero no perdía nada en realidad, ya lo creían enfermo y hasta loco… ¿Qué podía perder, en realidad?

-háblame de ella- vio como Fasha habría un poco mas sus ojos, demostrando lo sorprendida que estaba- háblame de Bulma

 _Ella tenia algo que ver con su pasado…_

-¿Qué quieres saber de Bulma?

-todo, todo lo que sepas…

 _Y daría lo que fuera por descubrirlo_

...

No podía decir que estaba satisfecho, ni siquiera lo estaba, esa charla no le había servido de ayuda en realidad, aun no estaba completamente seguro del siguiente paso que estaba por dar, es mas, ni siquiera tenia la _esperanza_ de que funcionase, pero no tenia de otra, solo esperar a que algo pasara, quizá con el tiempo

Las palabras de Fasha aun se paseaban por su cabeza y no tenia ni idea de porque le seguía dando vueltas al asunto. Tal vez era por la similitud entre ellos, el no recordar un pasado, tal vez era porque no había quedado conforme con aquella "información", _tal vez_ por lo que había escuchado o… tal vez… porque tenia la sospecha de que había algo _más_

" _-me sorprende que quieras saber de ella, creí harías como si nada hubiese pasado y seguirías con tu vida… por lo visto me equivoque- admitió una vez que tomaron asiento luego de unos minutos de silencio_

 _-si, seguramente otra persona en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho… pero, quiero_ _ **darle**_ _la oportunidad_

 _-que bueno- dijo esto con una sonrisa y soltando el aire de sus pulmones, como aliviada_

 _-¿me dirás o…?- preguntó luego de una pausa alargada_

 _-oh, lo siento… es que me cuesta asimilarlo… es la primera vez que alguien no me toma de loca o… rara- confesó un tanto apenada_

 _-creo que eres rara- lo admitió- pero te comprendo, yo también lo soy ¿no?_

 _-creo que un poco- aceptó soltando una suave risa ante sus palabras_

 _-que bueno, ahora… dímelo todo_

 _-ah… bueno… no creo que pueda decirte mucho en realidad…_

 _-solo_ _ **dímelo**_

 _-mh, bueno… la conocí una semana después de que comenzaran las clases, hace tres años. Cuando la vi…_

 _-espera… ¿la viste? ¿La vez? Pero ¿Cómo?_

 _-yo tampoco lo se en realidad… solo… es… no se como explicarlo, solo… es como un pequeño punto de luz, en medio de mi oscuridad, como una sombra de luz… algo así…_

 _-¿te ah pasado antes? No se ¿con otro… fantasma?- a pesar de saber lo que había vivido, aun se encontraba algo escéptico ante este tema_

 _-no, la verdad no… ella es la única…_

 _-entiendo- en realidad no lo hacia- continúa"_

Fasha le contó la historia de como se conocieron, de porque se hicieron amigas, todo lo que sabía de ella, lo cual era prácticamente nada, y de lo confundida que estaba, asustada por algo. Intrigado por eso, le había preguntado el por que de ese miedo, pero ella no pudo contestarle, pues desconocía la razón, al igual que su amiga fantasma

¿Tenia miedo y no sabia porque? No tenia sentido, aunque… pensándolo bien, tal vez si lo tenia. Por las palabras de Fasha, tenia entendido que ni ella sabia el porque le pasaba _eso_ a su cuerpo, simplemente aparecían y a su vez, sentía un intenso dolor cuando pasaba, era comprensible que sintiese miedo al no saber el porque le ocurría algo como eso, pero también le había dicho, que su temor no era del todo por _eso_ , sino que era por _otra cosa_. Era un miedo repentino, por lo que le había explicado, la chica podía estar normal y tranquila por un largo periodo de tiempo, y de repente, de la nada, sentir miedo, _terror, dolor_. No era algo que sucediese en ciertos días específicos del año, si, del _año_ , porque era algo que se manifestaba durante _todo_ el _año_. No tenia un patrón, simplemente podía suceder en cualquier momento, y no solo por un día, podían ser hasta dos o tres o incluso podía extenderse por una semana completa, y durante ese periodo, Fasha no tenia contacto con la chica, ya que esta simplemente desaparecía, después de sumergirse en aquel lago.

-y ella solo… ¿reaparece?

-si… solo lo hace

-y… ¿Cuándo crees que lo haga ahora? Quiero conocerla, darle la oportunidad

Ella negó- no lo se, es algo que tendrás que esperar, una vez que esto sucede, ella no aparecerá hasta que termine- explicó

-entiendo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Fasha tal vez era ciega, pero podía asegurar, que el chico a su lado, a pesar de que aseguraba estar dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a la chica, no lo estaba del todo.

De lo contrario…

-no te cierres- comento de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sin comprender de que hablaba

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó fijando su atención en la chica

-no estas del todo dispuesto a dejarte llevar y por ello te cierras, no dejas que tus ojos vean lo que los otros no pueden… aun te niegas a aceptarlo

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella hizo una pequeña pausa, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba la decepción que sentía, y esto lo notó el muchacho- porque… ya habrías visto a mi hermano

Al oír esto, Vegeta, con la miraba comenzó a busca a su alrededor, no sabia como era el hermano de la chica, pero si eran parientes, seguro tendrían rasgos muy parecidos. No había nadie, solo niños jugando y familias conviviendo a su alrededor, todos eran _normales_ , no había nadie con alguna apariencia "rara" en ese lugar. Regresó su atención a la chica a su lado, solo para encontrarse, que detrás de ella, una ligera sombra sin forma se encontraba _sentada_ con _ellos._ Inmediatamente cerro los ojos, sacudió un poco su cabeza y al volver a abrirlos, esa _cosa_ ya se había ido

-¡No! Ya no te cierres… mantén tu mente abierta… debate llevar- suplicó, pues sabia lo que hacia, podía sentirlo

Vegeta no estaba convencido, lo que había visto lo sorprendió, por no decir otra cosa, pero Fasha tenia razón, si quería darle una oportunidad a… lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, tenia que estar _realmente_ dispuesto a hacerlo, así que cerro de nuevo los ojos, se concentro, tenia que dejarse llevar. Al abrirlos, lo que presencio, superaba con creces a lo anterior.

La sombra ya no estaba, en su lugar, un chico, aparentemente de su edad, se encontraba sentado tras de Fasha, mirando al horizonte. Como lo imagino, tenia una apariencia un tanto extraña, su piel era muy pálida, como si nunca en su vida hubiese recibido los rayos del sol, el cabello era negro y desordenado que le cubría parte de la cara, solo podía ver su perfil y a pesar de que el cabello le impedía detallarlo mas a fondo, podía notar los ojos apagados entre las hebras despeinadas. Su ropa parecía muy desgastada, dándole una apariencia bastante rebelde, pero podía imaginar la verdadera razón para aquel aspecto tan desaliñado. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando, en medio de su escrutinio, los ojos opuestos se fijaron en él de manera despectiva, no le dirigió la mirada, solo lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, para luego volver su atención a un punto inespecífico, y sin mas, desaparecer.

No podía creerlo, estaba sorprendido, estupefacto. Fasha lo esperaba por una reacción, atenta a cualquier sonido que delatase su estado, pero al ser incapaz de percibirla, por la repentina mudez del chico, supuso lo que estaría sintiendo, y era de esperarse, pues había estado tan renuente en un principio que, de un momento, comenzar a ver _fantasmas_ lo había dejado sin palabras. Quería reírse, pero se contuvo, no seria apropiado pensó. Le había costado convencer a su hermano de que se dejara _ver,_ pero lo había conseguido y estaba satisfecha con el resultado, solo quedaba esperar a que preguntará.

-¿D-donde?... ¿C-como? ¿Qué fue lo que…?- no podía ni siquiera terminar una pregunta coherente

Sonrió- ese que viste era Dante… mi hermano

No tenia palabras, simplemente no sabia que decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- preguntó burlona, consiguiendo que el chico a su lado frunciera el ceño

-no seas tonta- contesto ofendido- ¿Qué quieres que diga luego de haber visto a tu hermano muerto? Eso fue perturbador- justifico mientras aun sentía en su cuerpo aquella horrible sensación. Aunque, no comprendía porque reaccionaba de ese modo, aparentemente ya había visto _fantasmas_ anteriormente, pero en su defensa, siempre había sido de forma inconsciente, el ni siquiera lo sabia y ahora había conocido al hermano muerto de esa chica _rara_ , siendo completamente consiente esta vez, ¡cualquiera reaccionaria de ese modo, por favor!

-jajaja esta bien, esta bien, comprendo, lo siento, después de todo no estabas del todo consiente de esta _"maldición",_ te hicieron pensar que estabas enfermo ¿verdad?

-… Pues si… y por un tiempo realmente lo creí... Pero, había algo que me decía lo contrario, que yo no era el del problema… así que... fingía tomarme los medicamentos que me recetaban, pero aun así debía asistir a terapias psicológicas- hablo con seriedad, recordando también, el interrogatorio que le había hecho la doctora de la escuela. No debía confiar en esa mujer.

-Y... ¿Aun las tienes?- pregunto con interés- ¿sigues asistiendo a esas citas- algo le decía que no y su respuesta se lo confirmó

-no... Desde que nos mudamos que no voy a ninguna... _Y menos con ese doctor_ \- mascullo esto último con un mohín y un deje de amargura

-¿Doctor?- no tuvo problema en escuchar eso ultimo, pues estaba muy atenta a sus palabras

Suspiro, aun podía recordar el día en que Tarble le había dicho las verdaderas razones del por que su padre había decidido mudarse. Al igual que recordaba el día en que este mismo se lo confesó- mi padre... Cuando nos mudamos dijo que era para un "cambio de aires", empezar desde cero… pero… poco después me entere de la verdadera razón…

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Nuevamente había salido de viaje, fue mas pronto de lo que imagino, pero ya no le sorprendía, hacia mucho que había dejado de esperarlo._

 _Se encontraban haciendo sus deberes de la escuela, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, el reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde, ya habían comido y la señora Briefs hacia tiempo que se había ido a su casa._

 _Lo único que rompía aquel silencio en el que estaban sumergidos, era el sonido de sus respiraciones y el constante deslizar del lápiz sobre el papel. Tenían planeado probar un nuevo videojuego que habían comprado, hacia tiempo que lo estaban esperando y estaban ansiosos por jugar._

 _Un nuevo sonido irrumpió en la habitación, desconcentrando a ambos hermanos, era el teléfono. Ninguno esperaba alguna llamada, por lo que inmediatamente, supieron que era su padre el que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Al no decidirse quien tomaría la llamada, y, después de haber perdido en un "_ piedra, papel o tijeras", _Vegeta fue quien contestó. Sin saber, que eso arruinaría la tarde de videojuegos con su hermano._

 _-padre- no había necesidad de preguntar, ya sabía quien era_

 _-hola a ti también Vegeta, ¿Qué como estoy? Ah, con mucho trabajo, ya sabes, gracias por preguntar- hablo con sarcasmo conociendo bien como era su primogénito_

 _-siempre tienes mucho trabajo ¿para que preguntar algo que ya sé?_

 _-es simple cortesía Vegeta, algo que todo el mundo tiene menos tu- dijo con burla_

 _-entonces eso me hace único- comento sonriente_

 _-si, lo que tu digas hijo, como sea, que bueno que tu contestas, quiero hablar de algo importante contigo- dijo con un tono mas serio del que estaba usando hace unos segundos_

 _-¿de que se trata?- pregunto con verdadero interés_

 _-hijo… antes que nada, quiero que sepas que hice esto para ayudarte, ambos sabemos que lo necesitas y aunque tu lo niegues, es por tu bien...- hizo una pequeña pausa, sabia que su hijo estaría furioso pero no importaba, solo quería ayudarlo, suspiro- hay un doctor que…_

 _-no iré- interrumpió con brusquedad, ya sabiendo a donde iría esa conversación_

 _-¿Qué?- aun no le había dicho nada_

 _-¿crees que no se tus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Me crees estúpido? Acaso… ¿Creíste que no me enteraría?_

 _-… ¿desde cuándo?- no había caso alargar el tema, su hijo siempre se enteraba de todo_

 _-desde que nos mudamos, no… desde antes… cuando dijiste que querías "_ cambiar de aires" _, ya lo sospechaba_

 _-¿en serio? Entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- preguntó_

 _-… porque quería estar equivocado… no estoy enfermo- respondió decepcionado, se sentía traicionado, él no estaba enfermo, solo confundido… ellos querían hacerle creer eso- no iré- repitió su negación_

 _-Vegeta, sí estas enfermo y sí irás con ese doctor… no es una pregunta, te estoy dando una orden- replicó con voz aun mas dura, para darle a entender que no aceptaba negativas. No importaba la opinión de su hijo, el quería ayudarlo así fuese por las buenas… o por las malas_

 _-no puedes obligarme- reto_

 _-claro que puedo Vegeta, iras te guste o no, porque de lo contrarió…_

 _-¿Qué?- lo incito a proseguir_

 _-… me veré obligado a tomar una decisión mas drástica…- Vegeta no dijo nada, solo tenia una idea en mente- iras los fines de semana al hospital Satán, pregunta por el doctor Miyamoto, el ya esta al tanto de la situación- colgó_

 _Paso un minuto en la misma posición, con el auricular aun pegado a su oído, dándole la espalda a su hermano. Tarble sabia que su padre ya había colgado desde hace un rato, pero no se atrevía a decirle algo, su hermano estaba demasiado callado, al menos mas de lo normal y sabia que eso no era bueno. ¿Por qué no tomo el la llamada? Al verlo así y por lo poco que había escuchado de la conversación, no le quedaba ninguna duda, su padre ya le había hablado de_ eso. Y por lo visto no había salido muy bien

 _El silencio era incomodo y no pudo seguir soportándolo, le hablo- Vegeta- esto hizo reaccionar a su hermano, quien movió un poco la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba- ¿estas bien- sabia que era una pregunta muy tonta, pero no se le ocurrió nada mas_

 _Tardo en responder, no porque no supiese que contestar, solo que necesitaba estar solo, estaba enojado, furioso, no podía desquitarse con él, no se lo merecía- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- respondió con otra pregunta para evadir el tema, Tarble lo sabia, y sabia que venia después de eso- voy a salir… no me esperes- sin dirigirle la mirada, subió a su habitación y poco después, bajo de esta con una chaqueta puesta y las llaves de su motocicleta en la mano, salió por la puerta y ya no supo de él._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-y… ¿Qué era eso que tenias en mente?- preguntó la chica

-… que si mi propio padre no puede creerme… de nada sirve confiar en él

-mh, no deberías creer eso… se como te sientes, pero es tu padre, solo quiere ayudarte… tal vez deberías hablar bien con el, decirle lo que realmente te pasa, quizás así te entienda

-¡JA! Lo dudo… no lo entendería… el no cree en estas cosas, estaría en un manicomio antes de darme cuenta

-es escéptico- murmuro- eso es un problema… pero ¿no crees que exageras? Dudo mucho que tu propio padre te meta a un sanatorio

-¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? Tal vez no me meta a un maldito hospital pero quiere que un doctor me trate… y eso de tomar medidas drásticas… algo me dice que sí lo haría- exhaló con pesadez, a decir verdad, le preocupaba esa advertencia de su padre

Fasha no supo que decir, sentía la pesadumbre del chico y eso le hacia sentir empatía por el muchacho, sabia lo que se sentía que ni tu propia familia te creyera, pero a ella sus padres la entendieron cuando les contó la verdad, con el pasaría lo contrario, Vegeta no solo no podía decir lo que en realidad le ocurría, si hasta el mismo estaba dubitativo con el tema hasta hace poco y en realidad, algo le decía que aun no estaba del todo convencido. Su padre llegaría hasta el extremo con tal de _curar_ a su hijo. Tal vez lo mejor seria mantener esto como un secreto

…

Pasaban los días y la chica azul no había vuelto a aparecer, era como si se hubiese desvanecido, _como si nunca hubiese existido._ Recordaba que Fasha le había pedido paciencia, pues le recordaba, que una vez que comenzaba _eso,_ no sabia con exactitud cuando volvería a aparecerse. Ya no sabia que pensar, lo que menos tenia era paciencia y justo, cuando por fin, había decidido darle una oportunidad a esa chica, desaparecía ¿era alguna clase de conspiración en su contra? ¿Por qué parecía que todo el mundo estaba empeñado en volverlo loco? Suspiro, no podía concentrarse, la profesora seguía dando su clase, pero no le prestaba atención

Su atención estaba puesta en la ventana a su lado, miraba el cielo, no había nubes, un cielo despejado, al perecer no llovería en ese día, ¿Cómo sentirse? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que, ese día, se sentía tranquilo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima y era muy agradable ¿acaso era por la decisión que había tomado? No sabía la respuesta, pero tenia la certeza de que pronto lo sabría…

Aun asi…

 _¿Tomo la decisión correcta?. Esperaba que si_

 _ **N/A**_

 _Siento que cada vez escribo capítulos- ligeramente- mas largos, no tenia mucho material a decir verdad, aun así, a pesar de no escribir capítulos tan largos como me gustaría, repito que ya todo esta planeado, solo falta ponerlo en marcha :D_

 _Por cierto. ¡Al fin eh logrado liberarme de Ragnarok! ¡Aleluya!_

 _Verán, como eh decidido dejar por un tiempo en pausa a ACMLE, al menos hasta terminar este, lo he mandado a un calabozo frío y solitario para que no me vuelva a molestar por un largo tiempo_

 _-¡nunca me llevaran con vida!- grita desde el sótano_

 _¡Eso acabo de hacer!_

 _-¡puedes encerrarme! ¡Encadenarme! ¡Pero jamás te desharás de mi!_

 _Yo creo que si- Sonreí, estoy ahora en el sótano, parada frente a su celda, con una pose de triunfo_

 _-¡maldita mocosa! Algún día saldré de aquí… y cuando lo haga yo te… ¡AHHH!- grita de dolor al recibir una potente descarga eléctrica_

 _Miro al sujeto que le dio la descarga- DeadPool ¿Era eso necesario? (Larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas, este tipo se apareció por mi oficina la semana pasada para ofrecerme sus "servicios". Lo contrate para vigilar a Ragnarok… aunque lo único que hace es torturarlo)_

 _-¿Qué? El me dijo que lo hiciera- se defendió_

 _No, de hecho no_

 _-sus ojos me suplicaban hacerlo- de no ser por la mascara que tapa su rostro, juraría que tiene una mirada llena de satisfacción_

 _Como sea, solo asegúrate de que no de mucha lata- doy media vuelta y regreso al estudio, no sin antes haber escuchado la afirmación de ese sujeto- suspiro- como verán, todo esta bajo contr…_

 _¡AHHH!¡NOOOO, CON LA LATA NOOO!_

 _¿Pero que? ¡Broly!- llamo a uno de mis guardias_

 _Broly: ¿si, señorita?- acudió a mi llamado parándose a un lado mio_

 _Ve al sótano (calabozo) y asegúrate de que ese lunático no mate a la cara de mierda, si lo mata recibiré cargos por haber sido cómplice de asesinato a un personaje que no me pertenece- dije con preocupación_

 _Broly: a sus órdenes señorita- y sin mas, se fue a acatar mi mandato_

 _Osh en que lío me estoy metiendo, salgo de uno solo para meterme en uno mas grande, como sea, espero les haya gustado, ya esta en proceso el siguiente capítulo titulado "dilema"_

 _Hasta la próxima! Ah y no se olviden pasar por mi pagina de facebook, ahí publico los siguientes avances y nuevos proyectos en mente, se llama TrunksOuji y si alguien del publico quiere ponerme algún reto… pues ya veré que hago :v_

 _Ahora si ¡hasta la próxima!_


End file.
